It has always been you
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Rick and Kate, college students. How will Rick tell Kate that she loves her? That it has always been her and only her? How will they cope with the fact that Rick will start getting famous? READ TO FIND OUT! Rick: 19 one year older than her Kate: 19 Johanna is alive, just because I love her character . Enjoy it! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's my new idea! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Kate Beckett was on her way back home. She had had a tough day at college; it was her second month in Columbia. She finally got in the career she wanted, criminology.

She entered the coffee shop, where she was supposed to meet someone. She looked around and there he was, sitting on a back table, coffee in hand.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hey Rick. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, not feeling really well actually… that's why I didn't make it to class this morning…"

Rick. Rick Rodgers, literature student in Columbia. Kate's best friend, that kind of friend that didn't need an explanation to see that something was wrong with her, that kind of friend that would just hug her and bring down all her fears, that friend that could never be replaced, because for him it was only her.

"Kate... are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry Rick, I was just..."

"I know, I know, I'm so handsome that you can't help but stare at me..." He said smiling at her.

"Shut up!" She smiled.

"Ok, but don't try to deny it..." Rick said and Kate rolled her eyes.

"So... How is it going with Kyra?" Kate asked.

"It's going well... But I sometimes think she's not what I'm looking for..."

"Oh Rick come on! You guys are great together! It took you so long to finally take the step in and ask her out… You had me nights on phone talking about her… I thought I had been helpful…"

"Yeah I know... and sorry about that Kate, you are the only one that can help me with this stuff."

"And I'm glad I do... You can be handsome and all but you suck at talking to girls..."

"All girls, but you..." He said and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Yeah well... You've known me for a long while now... Rick just try to talk to Kyra... I saw her this morning and she didn't look happy..."

"Kate I know I should talk to her but I just don't know how... I like her, I really do, but..."

"Rick come on... You can do this. She's real, she's a normal girl, not like Gina or Meredith, I like her for you!"

"Thanks Kate... I'll call her later."

"Good." Kate said taking a sip of coffee.

"Rick your phone is ringing…" Kate said when she lifted up her head and saw Rick staring at her.

"I don't care… I just want to be with you right now… I haven't seen you in a long time…" Rick said turning off his phone. "So how is it going?"

"Pretty well… I've missed you though… I miss our old times at high school, having you in class was great, now classes are boring…"

"Really? We had a great time… Miss those days too… You know what I miss the most?"

"Mmh…"

"Bringing you coffee…"

"That's what you miss the most? Really Rick?" she said laughing.

"Yeah… Every morning I brought you cup of coffee just so I could see a smile on your face…"

"I think that's really sweet. Now that you talk about it… I really miss your coffee too…"

"That's why we meet after class…" He said and winked at her and she blushed.

"I've always loved your smile… It's different from others… it makes you special."

"Thank you Rick." She said lovingly.

"Always."

**-xxx-**

They finished their coffee; Rick paid and then they left the bar.

They were walking shoulder to shoulder and talking about random stuff when they heard someone calling Rick's name.

"Kyra…" Rick whispered and both, he and Kate, turned around.

"Hey Kyra." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Rick…Hi Kate."

"Hey Kyra, how are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm good. How's uni going?"

"Pretty good, everyone is super friendly."

"That's good to know. Listen Rick, I have to talk to you…" Kyra said looking at Rick.

"It's ok guys, you talk. I'm gonna go home." Kate said and started to walk waving goodbye.

"No Kate wait…" Rick said wait.

"Rick it's fine… Talk to her. Thank you for the coffee. See you tomorrow."

"I…okay… I'm sorry I can't walk you home…"

"It's grand Rick. Now go." Kate said.

He kissed her cheek and walked back to Kyra.

"Ready to go?" He asked and he nodded.

-xxx-

They walked to Kyra's apartment that wasn't far from the coffee shop. They made walked to the roof, their secret place.

"I need to talk to you…" Rick started talking after long minutes of silence. "I don't know how to say this but…"

"…but you like Kate..." Kyra finished the sentence.

"I… uhm…"

"Rick I just want to know the truth…"

"She's always been best friend…but…"

"Have you kissed her?"

"What? No!"

"Ok… I was just making sure… Rick I just want you to be happy, and I like the fact that you are being honest with me… I can always be your friend."

"I really like you Kyra, I do… but I feel like something is missing, like it's not what I'm looking for…"

"I know Rick… Happens the same to me…"

"So you understand what I mean?" He asked a bit confused.

"I do. Rick I just want you to be happy and I know Kate is the only one that can help you with that…"

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"Go get her Rick…"

"Kate is not an easy girl…"

"Rick, she's the only one you really talk to… the one you smile at and care about the most…"

"It's so easy it scares me Kyra…"

"Just be yourself Rick… And I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you." He said and hugged her. "And I'm sorry we didn't work out..."

"It's fine Rick." She said and smiled at her.

Rick stood up and left.

He was sorry he had just broken his relationship with Kyra, but he had always been in love with Kate and he was going to try everything to get her.

* * *

_**Hello guys! Writer's block… and I really don't know how to continue Love That Came Without Warning, but don't worry I will figure it out. I had this idea the other day and I think it's kinda cute. Hope you like it.**_

_**I'd like to know what you thing about it, please review. =)**_

_**Anna F.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! =)_**

* * *

_He was sorry he had just broken his relationship with Kyra, but he had always been in love with Kate and he was going to try everything to get her._

* * *

Rick woke up the next morning wanting to talk to Kate about him and Kyra as soon as possible. He needed to talk to her, listen to her opinion.

He got ready and drove to Kate's house.

"Hello Rick!" Johanna said.

"Hello Johanna, how are you doing?"

"I'm good and you? Wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Kate's having breakfast in the kitchen." Johanna shouted walking up the stairs.

"Thanks." Rick said opening the kitchen's door.

"Hey Rick! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say good morning!" He smiled. "Want a ride to uni?"

"Sure. Let me get my coat and folder and then I'm ready to go." She said finishing her Kellogg's.

**-xxx-**

"See you after class?" Rick asked as they entered Kate's building.

"Yeah sure! Want to come home for dinner?"

"Dinner sounds amazing".

"See you after class."

"I'll come get you".

They arrived at Kate's class he said 'goodbye see you later' and kissed her cheek.

Not that it was weird; he had always kissed her cheek but only when they where alone, not in public places where everyone, even their friends, could see them.

"Hey girl" Lanie said meeting Kate inside the class.

"Hello Len. How are you?"

"I'm good, you know it's amazing that we share some classes even if we aren't studying the same career."

"I know right? It's awesome having you around."

**-xxx-**

"Hey Guys." Rick and Kate said meeting their friends that were siting on the grass.

Jenny, Kevin, Lanie, Javi.

They had been friends all heir life, they had gone to school together, some of them not in the same class but still; they were unbreakable.

Kevin, Javi and Kate were studying criminology; Lanie medicine, Jenny law and Rick literature, of course, they all knew he would have a good future as a writer. He had some kind of power with words.

"Wanna grab a beer at the Old Haunt?" Javi asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kevin said standing up.

"You guys coming?" Jenny asked looking at Kate and Rick.

"Nope sorry. Dinner at Kate's tonight…" Rick stated.

"Ohh so you guys finally doing official your relationship?" Lanie asked in a funny tone.

"Lanie…" Kate said.

"Come on guys…"

"Lanie we're just friends… and Rick is dating Kyra so shush…"

Lanie, Javi, Kevin and Jenny left to the Old Haunt while Rick and Kate headed to her place.

**-xxx-**

"Mom! We're home!"

"We?" Johanna asked.

"Rick's here. Can he stay for dinner?"

"Uhh... yeah sure!"

"Kate you should have asked your mother before coming…" He whispered. "I don't want to cause any trouble…" Rick said to Johanna.

"It's fine Rick. I wasn't expecting you…"

"Well… Thank you..."

"Anytime."

"Mom, we're outside. Call us if you need anything."

"Deal."

They walked to the back garden and lay on the hammock.

They were in silence. Rick had slowly placed his arm on Kate's shoulders. He was scared of her reaction but she looked at him not knowing what was going on but then realized he was just being friendly.

"Kate… There's something I want to tell you..."

"Tell me..."

"I talked to Kyra yesterday and we... uhm..."

"Guys, can you please help me?" Johanna yelled from the kitchen.

Kate looked at Rick, he had a sad expression, something was wrong.

"Rick..." Kate started talking and placed her hand on his lap. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Ok, I really want to talk to you about something... Promise me we'll talk later…"

"I promise...!" She stated squeezing his thigh.

**-xxx-**

Dinner was ready. The four of them, including Jim that had just arrived from work, sat down and started to eat the Cesar salad Rick had prepared.

They were talking about university and all the new things and friends when Rick's phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get it, it's my mom."

"No problem Rick." Jim said and the teenage boy stood up leaving the kitchen

"Hey mother… Yeah I'm at Kate's… having dinner with her parents… Mom I sent you a text this morning saying I wouldn't be home until late today… what do you mean you have no keys? No… I can't come now… I will be there in twenty. Ok, see you later." Rick said and hung up.

"I'm sorry… my mom has no keys and… I have to go in ten minutes." Rick apologized.

"It's ok Rick…"

"I'm so sorry…" He said again.

"Don't worry, really. Finish your salad and then you can go." Jim said.

"Thank you."

**-xxx-**

"Kate I'm sorry I have to go this early. Coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure Rick, and don't worry."

"We will talk then." He said and got into his car.

"Deal. Night Rick."

"Until tomorrow Kate." He said and squeezed her hand.

**-xxx-**

"Really mom… I was having dinner with Kate's parents and I had to run off…"

"I'm sorry kiddo… What were you doing at Kate's?" She apologized and asked.

"She invited me over and I accepted."

"Rick how longer will you keep pretending?"

"Pretending what?" He asked, but he knew what his mother was talking about. They had had this conversation a million times.

"Pretending you only want Kate as a friend…"

"I don't know mother… It's not that easy… I know she's my best friend… but she's a difficult girl…"

"Come on Rick… it's shouldn't be hard…"

"It's just that I don't want to lose what we have… Our friendship means the world to me and I feel like I would screw it up…"

"You'll never know until you try Rick…"

"I think I will let it flow… We'll see what it turns to…" Rick said thinking about it. "Yeah that's it… I'm not going to pressure her. I'm gonna make her realize I'm the one, but I'm going to go really slow…"

"Great idea kiddo. Now I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Night mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

**-xxx-**

Rick changed into his pyjamas and was ready to go to bed. He grabbed his phone and texted Kate.

**Back home safe. See you tomorrow. Rick. xx **

**PS: Tell your parents dinner was amazing and that I'm sorry I had to leave **

Kate was also ready to go to bed when her phone buzzed and when she saw his name on the screen she smiled.

**See you tomorrow Rick, and no problem. Kate ;)**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! =)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Have a nice week.**

**Anna F.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guys chapter 3! Hope you like it! Thanks for following the story and reading!_**

**_Reviews are loved!_**

* * *

_Back home safe. See you tomorrow. Rick. xx_

_PS: Tell your parents dinner was amazing and that I'm sorry I had to leave_

_Kate was also ready to go to bed when her phone buzzed and when she saw his name on the screen she smiled._

_See you tomorrow Rick, and no problem. Kate ;)_

* * *

Kate was on her way to the changing room, she had training. She was in the tennis team at Columbia and also one of the best players.

"Hey Rick." She said picking up the pone.

"Kate!"

"Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"On my way to the changing rooms, I have football in twenty. And you?"

"Same. On my way there." She stated.

"Tennis?"

"Mhm."

"See you outside in ten? I'll walk you to the tennis courts."

"Rick… it's the opposite way to the football fields… and you're going to be late…"

"Kate, first off, I don't care, I just want to talk to you and second I'm the quarterback, they can't start without me."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. See you in ten." She said and hung up.

**-xxx-**

Kate had finished dressing up. She took the racket off the locker and closed it.

She grabbed her bag and was on her way to the door when she saw someone leaning on it.

"Josh you can't be here…"

Josh Davidson, medicine student and one of the most popular guys around.

"Really?" He replied with a cocky smile and walking up to her as she took a step back and suddenly he was pushing her, causing her to fall down.

"Josh. Back off… I'm late." She said standing up.

"Nope Kate… you're not going anywhere…" He said pressing his body on hers.

"Josh! JOSH!" She screamed trying to pull him away. She was scared. He suddenly began to move his lips all over her face. Kate could barely move; she was just trying to kick him off.

"JOSH STOP! JOSH YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She yelled. "HELP, HELP". She kept on yelling, praying someone could hear her.

Rick was outside waiting for Kate. She was five minutes late, which was weird because, she could be everything but unpunctual.

He carefully entered the women's changing rooms, making sure there was nobody around.

He suddenly stopped when he heard someone yelling 'STOP'.

_Kate._

_Oh God, Kate!_

He started to run, tying to guess where Kate's voice came from.

"KATE, KATE" He yelled through the corridors. There was no response, but he still could hear her yelling.

He finally found where the screams came from and ran to her. He pushed Josh off and punched him.

"Josh. Go away now! You really don't want me to punch you again! If I ever see you around Kate I'll swear I'll kill you." He yelled angrily.

Josh just stood up and ran away.

Rick turned to Kate.

She had her shirt ripped off and messy hair.

"Kate!" He hugged her tight. "Shhh… don't speak, I'm here you're safe. That son of a bitch won't get close to you again…" He said caressing her hair and rubbing her back.

She just hugged him back and cried.

Moments later she pulled apart and looked at him.

"Thank you Rick."

He placed his hands on her face and with the thumbs whipped the tears of her face.

"Always."

There were in silence for two more minuets until Rick spoke again.

"Kate… listen… Are you ok? We can denounce him for abuse… only if you want."

"No Rick… I mean… I don't want anyone to know about this… He didn't have time to try anything… he was just holding me so hard…"

"If this is what you want… But Kate, if he ever gets near you again call me… I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't walked in to see if you were still getting changed."

"Thank you again Rick, I don't know what I would do without you." She said and hugged him tight again.

He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Want a drive home?" He asked minutes later.

"Yeah… you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes…"

"Fancy a coffee at my place?" She asked and smiled at him.

"I love when you smile." He said and she blushed. "Only if you are okay… I totally understand if you want to be alone right now…"

"Rick you're the only one I want to be with at the moment. Let's go. And Rick…"

"Yes beautiful?"

"What am I your girlfriend?" She asked shocked about him calling beautiful.

He froze.

"Not…" and wanted to add 'yet' but he didn't want to scare her. "I was just reminding you how beautiful you are." He said. "Come on let's go."

"Rick… what I wanted to say is… Please don't tell my parents about this…"

"I won't… I promise." He stated taking her bag and walking off the changing rooms.

**-xxx-**

"Mom. I'm home! Rick's with me."

"Hello guys!" She said kissing her daughter and hugging Rick.

"Hello Johanna. How are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm good. How are you two doing?" She asked and Rick immediately turned to look at Kate.

"We're good mom. We're going outside. We have things to talk about."

"Sure kids. I'm upstairs if you need anything."

Kate prepared the coffee and Rick made his way out.

Like always, they laid on the hammock.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm… yeah about that…" Rick started. "I talked to Kyra the other day and we decided to end our relationship in a friendly way… We both decided it was the best thing to do."

Kate's jaw dropped.

"Rick really? I thought you two were good…"

"I know Kate, and I really liked her but it wasn't what I wanted… I'm looking for something real, something huge… I'm tired of walking around with girls I don't love… I want to have a serious relationship, something meaningful…" He said looking at the sky.

"Rick… that only exists in fairy tales…"

"Not only in fairy tales… I know true love exists… I just have to show her it's possible."

"Ohh so there's a girl already?" She asked smiling.

"I has always been her… But I'm afraid… I don't know if she feels the same way about me…" He said looking straight to her eyes.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't know… I just don't want to push her… She's so important to me…"

"Rick I think you should talk to this girl…"

"Kate you know I'm not really good at this things…"

"You are good at talking to me… Just relax and be yourself and I'm sure you will succeed. Who is her?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that…"

"Oh come on Rick!"

"I will tell you… just not now."

"Well ok…" Kate whispered.

She started to think who would it be. A girl that is really important to him and thinks she doesn't feel the same way…

She was disappointed Rick didn't want to tell her which was also weird because he always talked to her about the girls he liked but this was all so strange.

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Anna F.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 guys! Hope ur enjoying this story!**_

_**This goes to Carolin and Jo! Thank you for making me laugh so much! =)**_

* * *

_She started to think who would it be. A girl that is really important to him and thinks she doesn't feel the same way…_

_She was disappointed Rick didn't want to tell her which was also weird because he always talked to her about the girls he liked but this was all so strange._

* * *

"Hey Kate!" Lanie said following her outside the classroom.

"Len! What's up?"

"There's this party downtown tonight! Want to come?"

"Yeah sure. Who's going?"

"They boys, Jenny and I."

"I'm in."

"Awesome! Wear something nice!"

"I have the perfect dress."

They walked in silence for a few seconds until Lanie spoke again.

"By the way Kate… What's going on with you and writer boy?"

"Rick and I?" She asked and Lanie nodded. "Nothing… Why?"

"It's just that you seem closer than ever…"

"Well Len, he's my best friend after all…"

"Kate… you really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Kate asked.

"The guy is crazy about you!"

"He's not Lanie…"

"Believe me Kate… the way he looks at you says it all."

"Don't be ridiculous… He likes a girl actually… but doesn't want to tell me who is she…"

"That's because that girl is you! Really Kate how much longer will you keep pretending there's nothing more than a friendship between you and writer boy?"

"A friendship is all we have Lanie…"

"Kate please…"

"Ok, I may think he's quite handsome and sweet but that's all… It would be awkward dating him… He's… RICK!"

"Whatever Kate… But mind my words Kate, you two will end up together!"

"We'll see about that Lanie…" Kate said smiling.

**-xxx-**

"Hey Mom!" Kate said entering the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie! How was uni?"

"Good, as always. Mum… there's this party tonight downtown and everyone is going and I was just wondering if…"

"…you can go?" Johanna ended.

"Yes. Can I?"

"Sure Katie. It's Friday after all. Have fun. You haven't gone out for a long time now."

"Thank you mum."

"How are you getting there?"

"I'll call Rick, see if he can come pick me up."

"Great." Johanna said.

Kate took her phone off her back and was about to call Rick when her mother interrupted her.

"Katie… If you ever date Rick, you would tell me right?"

"What's up with everyone and this question…?"

"You would right?"

"Sure mom! But Rick's my friend… I'm not going to date him…"

"Never say never Kate… He's a nice guy!"

"I know he is… But mom, he's my best friend… that's all."

"It doesn't have to be…" Johanna said and Kate headed outside to call Rick.

"Hey Kate!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi Rick."

"You coming to the party tonight? Pick you up at seven?"

"I was gonna ask you that… Sure, but seven is kinda early Rick."

"I'll take you out… Dinner at Remmy's?"

"Uhmm… I'm not sure Rick…"

"Kate it's not a date…" He said, but wanted it to be. "I just want to have dinner with you…"

"Rick that's basically a date…"

"It depends if you want it to be or not…"

"Ok, I'll be ready at seven." She finally agreed.

"Awesome! What dress will you wear?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…"

"Come on Kate…"

"Nope… Surprise."

"Okay then! See you later."

"Bye." She said and hung up entering the kitchen again.

"So a date huh?" Johanna asked grinning.

"It's just dinner mum…"

"Sure…" She said smiling at Kate.

**-xxx-**

"How did you know I was going to wear the green dress?" Kate asked entering Remmy's.

"I just know you so well…" He winked at her.

She was wearing a knee-length green dress she had bought with Rick, and he decided to choose a green tie, so they would match.

They had crepes and a milkshake; when they were finished, around 8pm, Rick paid the bill and they left to the party.

**-xxx-**

Kate and Jenny, Lanie and Javi were already queuing up when Rick and Kate arrived; five minutes they were inside.

"Wow this place is huge!" Javi said looking around.

There weren't many people inside as it was early but the music was already on.

Two hours later Kevin and Jenny were busy dancing; Lanie and Javi had disappeared and Rick and Kate were having a drink siting on the sofa.

"Want to dance with me?" Rick asked.

"Yeah sure let's go!" Kate said standing up.

Rick took her hand and walked to the dance floor.

They stared dancing quite apart from each other but then Rick pulled her in and placed his hands on her waist; their faces millimetres apart.

She looked up at him.

"Rick…"

"Shhh Kate… relax…"

"Okay…" She whispered.

They kept on dancing, noses brushing, for a few more minutes, until Kate excused herself.

She was breathless… Rick Rodgers had such an amazing power over her and even if she tired to deny it, he made her go weak at the knees.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" A much older GUY asked Kate.

She didn't know him.

'He looks scary' Kate thought.

"I'm not alone… and if you please excuse me I have to go." She said walking back to the dance floor.

"Oh so who's with you…?"

"My…my… boyfriend."

"Oh really? Where is he?"

"Over there…". She said pointing at the people dancing.

Rick saw Kate talking to a strange guy and decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Kate are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeahh… I…"

"Is this him?" The guy asked.

"Yes… and now we have to go."

"I don't believe you. He can't be your boyfriend…" The guy said. "You deserve someone better." He finished and stood in front of Kate.

"Hey… Don't you dare touching her." Rick shouted.

"Or what?"

"You don't even wanna know…" Rick said firmly.

"I still can't believe you girl…"

"Check it out then!" Rick said and grabbed Kate, making her turn around.

And suddenly he was kissing her.

_What?_

_Yeah he was kissing her._

Kate was shocked at first; she didn't know what to do. But then she started to respond to it. She placed her hands around his neck and through his hair.

Some seconds later they pulled apart and the mystery guy wasn't there.

They stared at each other no knowing what to do or say.

"I…" They said at unison.

"I'm sorry Kate… I… Just can't stand these kind of guys…"

"Uhh… It's okay… Can you please drive me back home?"

"Now?"

"Please…".

"Sure…" He whispered. 'That was wrong, so very wrong. What if now she gets mad at me?' Rick thought. 'OMG hell of a kiss…'

**-xxx-**

"Thanks for driving me back home." Kate said opening the car's door.

"It's the least I could do." He said opening the driver's door.

He walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Until tomorrow Kate." He replied and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and got into the house.

She closed the door and leant on it, she touched her lips with her fingers and smiled once again.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Reviews are loved! =)**_

_**Anna F.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_She closed the door and leant on it, she touched her lips with her fingers and smiled once again._

* * *

It's had been a month since the kiss. Rick and Kate had been trying to pretend like nothing had happened. He didn't push her and Kate was really grateful about that, because she knew what kind of guy Rick was; he sure wanted to talk about what had happened that night; but he also knew her and thought she needed space.

They were still the same duo they were before; he would bring her coffee, drive her to Columbia and walk her to class.

Kate was starting to get used to it, because to be honest it just felt so right, he was such a gentleman.

Kate's birthday was getting closer and Rick had everything prepared, he was going to show Kate that HE was her guy.

**-xxx-**

_**16th November , 11.57pm**_

Rick was parking outside Kate's house. He made his way to the door and waited two more minutes to knock.

There he was; wearing the lumberjack shirt Kate had bought him for his birthday, an untied tie and jeans. Flowers on one hand and a little bag on the other.

Johanna opened the door.

"Oh! Hey Rick!"

"Johanna, hi! I was just wondering if Kate was home."

"Sure she is. Want to come in?"

"Sure."

"Katie! Someone's asking for you. Come down!"

"Be right there." Kate shouted.

Rick was awkwardly standing there. Johanna was looking at him, and Jim was already in bed.

"Rick!" Kate said coming down the stairs. She was in her pyjamas, but still looked beautiful.

"HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY KATE!" He said walking up the stairs to meet her halfway.

He kissed her cheek while hugging her tight.

They were lost in each other's arms, feeling great and not wanting to pull away.

Rick lifted her up and carried her down the stairs, to the hall, where Johanna was still looking at them.

Kate laughed, wanting Rick to put her down. When she finally touched the floor she gave a look to her mother and the lawyer left them alone.

"Wow Rick! You didn't have to come this late…"

"I wanted to." He said smiling at her. "Here I brought you flowers and a little present."

"Thank you, really!"

"Always Kate."

They made their way to the living room. Kate put the flowers in water, and placed them at the centre of the table.

She took the bag and opened it. She found an envelope and unwrapped it, leaving a small bag; she undid the bond and pulled out a collar.

It had leather straps and a wooden heart hanging on the centre. She turned around and saw that it had written RICK KATE.

"I… wow… It's beautiful Rick. Thank you."

"I knew you'd like it. I saw it yesterday and I thought it was perfect for you."

"It is. Thanks." She said kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me, Kate. Can I?" He asked and made her turn around to put the necklace around her neck.

She handed him the collar and took her head up, so it would be easy to buckle it.

She shyly turned around to face him again.

"It's perfect." He stated.

"Thanks again."

"Always." He said.

They talked for ten more minutes and then Rick decided it was time to get going.

She walked him outside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…!" Rick said nervously.

"Yes, we're having dinner with the guys."

"Sure."

They were in silence for a minute, and suddenly Rick stepped closer to her.

Kate thought he was going to kiss her and closed her eyes; but he didn't. He tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Night birthday girl."

"Until tomorrow Rick."

**-xxx-**

Kate walked into the house and found her mother sitting on the stairs.

"Kate… If I were you I'd marry him straight away!"

Kate laughed but she didn't reply.

"Good night mom!"

**-xxx-**

"Hey Rick!" Kate said meeting him outside the restaurant where they were meeting the guys for dinner.

"Wow… Kate you look amazing!" He said looking at her. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress. Her hair was half up.

_Wow. _

_Stunning._

"Thanks." She said shyly. "I still don't know why I have to wear a dress, it's just dinner."

"Agree, but apparently this place is fancy so requires tie for the guys and dress for the ladies."

"Nice. I don't know how you do it… but you always guess the colour of my dress right." She said looking at his also blue tie.

"I have magic powers." Rick said and Kate laughed. "Shall we?" He said offering her his arm. She took it and walked to the restaurant.

Everything was dark, more than dark, she barely could see Rick.

Rick walked her though two more doors and suddenly the lights opened and she heard people screaming "SURPRISE!"

"Wow…" That's all she managed to say.

Everyone was there. Lanie, Javi, Jenny, Kevin, other friends and colleges for uni and her old school friends, even her parents were there. Martha Rodgers, Lanie's parents also Javi's and Jenny's.

She turned to look at Rick. He was smiling.

"You did all this?"

"Guilty again."

"Wow Rick… I… don't know what to say…Thank you! You're the best, I really mean it!" She said and Rick pulled her in for a hug.

"Awwwww!" The crowd said softly.

They pulled apart and Rick noticed Kate was crying.

"Hey… Don't cry…"

"I'm not… Happy tears!"

"Here." He said handing her tissue.

"Thanks."

They finally made their way into the crowd and everyone greeted Kate and asked her lots of questions.

**-xxx-**

Rick was talking to Javi and Kevin while Kate was chatting with her parents, after the dinner was over.

Music started to play and Kevin and Javi left looking for their two girls, so they could dance for a while.

Rick was standing there, mojito in hand, leaning on the wall, staring at Kate. Thinking whether he should or not ask her for a dance.

He decided to go for it. He asked the bar tender for two glasses of champagne and made his way to Kate; she was still talking to her parents.

"Hey…" He said shyly.

"Hi Rick." Jim said shanking hands with the teenage boy.

"Hello Jim."

"Rick this is amazing!" Johanna stated.

"Thanks. It's a really nice place."

"It's amazing Rick." Kate stated smiling at him.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take Kate for a dance." Rick said looking and Jim and Johanna.

"Sure Rick. You two have fun." Jim said.

-xxx-

The music tuned to slow when they hit the dance floor.

_All about us by He is We, _started to play.

Rick placed his left hand on Kate's upper back and held her hand with the right one.

He pulled her in, bodies touching. They started to move, following the rhythm.

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

Kate was lost in Rick's eyes, his light blue eyes.

"Kate… relax. Let me lead."

_Would you let me lead_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be all right_

_The rooms hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

They moved through the dance floor not caring that everyone was looking at them, it was their moment, the moment, a dance they would never forget.

_Their first dance._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shine, its all about us_

_its all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but its all about us._

"Kate…" He wispered.

"Mhm..."

"Let me show you…"

"Show you what?"

"Show you that we are perfect for each other… Show you that we can be together…" He said getting lost in her eyes. She did not reply, just smiled at him.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know whats gotten into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow_

_Can I hold you real close?_

_The rooms hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shine, its all about us_

_its all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but its all about us_

"Rick… Let's do it… but really slow…"

_Do you hear that love?_

_they're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

"We'll follow the rhythm Kate… I'm not going to pressure you, we'll take our time and enjoy every second of it."

She kissed his cheek and stepped apart as the song ended.

"Our song Kate. Remember it." He whispered and winked at her.

She giggled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I listened this song (All about is – He is We ft. Owl city) on a casket video, that by the way is a really nice video, and I decided to write this chapter!**

**Thanks for following the story!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Anna F.**


	6. Chapter 6

_She giggled and grabbed his hand._

* * *

"Come outside…" He said when Kate was about to let go his hand.

"Okay…" She said squeezing it.

On their way out they walked past Lanie, who gave Kate an 'I told ya girl!' look and Kate blushed.

Still holding hands they walked to the patio.

"Kate …"

"Rick… I want to tell you something…"

"Go ahead…" he said placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I really want this to work… but you know I'm not a kind of relationship girl, that I'm not really good with words and I need time to get through things…"

"I'm not going to pressure you Kate…"

"I know… but please let me finish…" She said and he nodded. "What I want to say is that I'm afraid to get into a relationship… You know how things ended with Tom and Will… I don't want that to happen to us, so I ask you to please take it slow. I want to be sure about this Rick, because our friendship means everything to me."

"Kate don't be afraid…" He whispered pulling her into a hug. "I'm hear for you and I'm going to wait until you are ready."

"Rick…" She said and made him look at her. "I feel safe with you…"

"Good to know…!" He smiled. "I'm going to wait for you Kate…" He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Always." He replied. They stood there for a while and then Rick felt Kate shiver.

He took of his jacket and handed to her.

"What about you?"

"I'm okay Kate." He said and helped her put it on.

"Thank you." She said and he kissed her forehead.

**-xxx-**

"Rick." Jim said interrupting his conversation with Kevin.

"Hi Jim."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure. Excuse me Kevin."

"No problem bro! Good evening Mr. Beckett."

"God evening Kevin."

Jim and Rick walked outside, just where him and Kate had been minutes before.

"Uhmm… I don't really know how to say this, because I haven't been in this situation before but… I know you like Kate…"

"Yeah I do…"

"Just...uh… Don't pressure her Rick… I know my daughter and…"

"I won't Sir… I've talked to Kate about this and I promised her I'm going to wait until she's ready, I want to do the right thing for the first time in my life and want to do it right."

"I trust you Rick, and so does Johanna."

"Thank you."

"But… if you break your heart…" But before Jim could finish that sentence Rick cut him off, in a nice way.

"I won't Sir! Kate's the most important person in my life." He stated and Jim smiled at him. "Don't tell my mother I said that, she would kick me out…" He joked.

"I won't Rick." Jim laughed.

"Thank you for trusting me Jim, means a lot."

**-xxx-**

They were the only ones left in the restaurant; it was 1am when everyone started to get home. Kat had a great time with all her friends and colleges but couldn't stop thinking about the dance and what she had talked and agreed with Rick.

"Hey Guys! Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"My place. Movies night."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Sure" We're sleeping over as well." Lanie said putting her coat on.

"I don't have my pyjamas…"

"I have yours…" Rick said and everyone looked at him. "Hey quit the weird faces. I called Johanna this morning and she prepared Kate's bag. That's all!"

"Yeah right!" Javi said.

"Thank you Rick."

"Come on, let's go then!" Jenny said.

"We will go with Javi and you Rick take Kate?" Kevin asked.

"Yes!" He replied and smiled at her.

**-xxx-**

"We're here!" Kate said entering Kevin's place, followed by Rick.

"You guys can go change. We're already done." Kevin said greeting them.

"Okay." Rick said and guided Kate to Kevin's room. There Rick opened his back and handed her the pyjama.

"I didn't know you sleep with my football shirt."

"I do… It's comfy…" She said stepping outside the room, looking for the bathroom.

Five minutes later Rick was waiting for Kate to finish.

She walked back to Kevin's room, already in pyjamas.

"Wow Kate it looks better on you than on me…!" Rick said observing her.

"Rick you're starring…"

"Sorry… but you are just so beautiful…" He said stepping closer to her.

"You're not so bad yourself Rick…" She smiled.

"Hey guys! Quit making out and get your ass down stairs!" Lanie shouted.

Rick and Kate just laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered. "We should go or she'll to come for us…"

"Ohh…"

**-xxx-**

"So guys! First movie is Pretty Woman!" Lanie announced.

"Pretty woman hun?" Javi asked not liking the idea.

"Yes, but don't worry James Bond is next guys!"

"Great." Rick said.

Kevin put the DVD on and walked to the couch were Jenny was already waiting for him. Lanie and Javi took the armchair and Rick and Kate were sitting on some cushions on the floor, leaning their backs against the sofa.

They were all enjoying the movie, even though Javi complained about it being a girly film.

Rick and Kate were siting close, arms touching. Rick looked at Kate from time to time. He loved her face expressions, through them he could see what she liked or not. He slowly moved his hand and reached for hers, intertwining his fingers with hers.

_Spark._

He looked at him and smiled leaning her head on his shoulder, and he carefully kissed her forehead.

It just felt so right. She knew it did. Rick was the perfect guy; loving, kind, attentive, nice, and friendly…

**-xxx-**

They were halfway through the James Bond movie, when Lanie and Jenny had fallen asleep. Javi and Kevin were so into the movie that didn't realize it was almost 4am.

Rick was still holding Kate's hand and her head on his shoulder, when he heard her yawn.

"Kate…" He whispered.

"Mhm…" Was all she was about to say.

"Come here." He said grabbing her and making her sit between his legs. She leaned her back on his chest and immediately fell asleep.

He hugged her, not wanting to ever let go and then he slowly fell asleep too.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Sorry it's shorter than the others but I had a busy day!**_

_**As ALWAYS, thank you for reading, following and commenting! Means a lot.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Have a nice weekend =)**_

_**Anna F.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Come here." He said grabbing her and making her sit between his legs. She leaned her back on his chest and immediately fell asleep._

_He hugged her, not wanting to ever let go and then he slowly fell asleep too._

* * *

It had been a month since Kate's birthday. Rick and her were getting closer and closer. She was starting to feel comfortable around him and he could feel it. She would cuddle with him around her friends even kiss his cheek or hold his hand without even thinking about it.

They were off university for Christmas holidays; they had just finished the last class and were entering The Old Haunt to get a celebration drink.

"Guys!" Rick said when they were all seated, beer in hand. "We should organise a weekend at the Hamptons."

"Nice idea bro! What about spending New Year's Eve there?" Javi asked.

"I should I ask my mum first, but I'm sure there won't be any problem."

"Awesome Rick!" Jenny stated.

"Yeah guys! Going to the Hamptons with you sounds pretty great!" Rick said.

"I'm sure your mom will let us." Kate said.

"Yeah I'm sure too…" Rick said and squeezing Kate's knee.

They were at the bar for another hour talking about random stuff, like university or the old times.

Then Rick talked about a plot he had in mind for his first book; Lanie explained all about the scholarship she had obtained for the great results in her exams and Jenny announced that she would be having a little bother soon.

**-xxx-**

It was getting late, so they decided to head home, as it was also dinnertime.

Javi, Kevin and Lanie took the subway and Rick brought Jenny and Kate home.

"Rick you can drop me first as Jenny's place is closer to yours…" Kate said.

"No Kate… I prefer dropping Jenny first…"

"Rick it's such a waste of time… don't worry. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok then."

"You two are seriously so sweet!" Jenny said making the two of them blush.

**-xxx-**

"Be right back Jenny. I'm gonna walk Kate home." Rick said.

"Ok. Bye Kate, see you soon."

"Night Jenny."

Rick opened Kate's door and grabbed her hand.

They walked to the door. "You like the idea about going to the Hamptons?" he asked.

"Sure Rick. I'd love to go to the Hamptons with you and the guys."

"Awesome then! Ask your parents if you will be able to come, ok?"

"I will now."

"I'm not going if you can't come…" He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Rick."

"Always beautiful." He said and they were in silence for a few seconds.

"I think you should go… Jenny's waiting for you…"

"Yeah… but I don't want to leave you…"

"Rick, don't be such a child…" She said rolling her eyes, but she loved when he acted like a kid.

"Ok. I will call you later, and see you tomorrow." He said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Bye Rick." Kate said squeezing his hand.

"Ciao bella!" He said and Kate laughed. "See, I'm improving my Italian!"

He waited for her to get into the house and then he walked back to his car.

"So Jenny, how are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm good actually. How's everything going with Kate? May I ask why haven't you kissed her?"

"We're doing great; taking things slow… I don't want to pressure her…"

"That's sweet… But don't you just wanna grab her and kiss her?"

"Yeah I do… but I like how things are going… We're enjoying the moment!"

"That's nice! I wish you all the best!"

"Thank you Jenny!"

Rick drove in silence for a few more minutes until he reached Jenny's place.

"Thank you Rick." Jenny said getting off the car.

"Anytime! Remember asking your parents about the Hamptons."

"Sure! Thank you again!"

"Great!"

**-xxx-**

"Mother! I'm home."

"Richard! I was about to call you."

"Sorry I'm late. I was out with the guys and Kate."

"No problem kiddo. How are things going on with Kate?"

"Pretty well." He said starting to eat dinner.

"Mom… I was wondering if I could take the guys to the Hamptons for New Year's Eve…"

"Sure! I wanted to talk to you about that. I have to go to LA those days… Hope you don't mind…"

"Thank you mother! And not a problem, you have fun!"

"Great! I'll be here for Christmas though…"

"I will too! Mom…"

"Yes kiddo?"

"What should I get Kate for Christmas?"

"Oh… Something she would like, surprise her; you always have nice ideas. Try something original, something she can treasure forever… Nothing material… I don't know if you get what I mean…"

"I do! Thank you mother."

"Anytime Richard."

**-xxx-**

"Guys!" Rick said meeting his friends at his place the next morning. "We are allowed to go to the Hamptons!"

"YAY!" All of them screamed.

"Awesome Rick." Kate said.

"Okay so here's the deal. Each couple has to bring something. Kate and I will bring the food."

"Jenny and I the fireworks, beer and all these stuff." Kevin said winking at his friends, who immediately laughed.

"Okay guys, you can bring alcohol but promise to behave!"

"We will Rick." Lanie said.

"Good."

"Uhmmm… Javi and I will pay the fuel."

"Great! You guys can bring your swimming suits, the pool is heated!"

"How awesome is that?" Javi half screamed.

"Oh and guys, bring blankets cos it can get really cold." Rick explained.

**-xxx-**

After the meeting with their friends Kate invited Rick to her place.

"Mom. I'm home!"

No response.

"Oh yeah… My parents are out."

"Oh..!"

"So, want to go outside, chat for a while?"

"That sounds great Kate."

As always they sat down on the hammock. Rick grabbed Kate's hand and started to play with her fingers.

"I was thinking…" He started talking, "how about we go out tomorrow?"

"Out where?"

"You know fancy dinner, you and I, alone. Like a date."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Mhm…" Rick nodded.

"Sounds wonderful Rick!"

"So you accept?"

"Yes!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

He started to play with her hair, now. He loved it; straight, curly, up or down; she always looked stunning.

"You know… I was thinking I should get something for you as a Christmas present…"

"You don't have to Rick…"

"Kate… I've always given you something for Christmas and so have you… But this year it's going to be special!"

"That's true! I should start thinking too then!" She said looking at him.

"You are the best present I could ever get, Katherine Beckett!" He said and kissed her nose.

* * *

_**Hey there! Hope you liked it!**_

_**I want to announce that I wont be able to update in 10 days, I'm off… I need holidays! Lol**_

_**Well guys, thank you for reading, following and reviewing; means a lot!**_

_**Our favourite team are off to the Hamptons! Anything you'd like to see? Just let me know! =) I'd be happy to listen to your ideas and opinions!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay! =)**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Katie, stop walking around… You're getting me nervous." Johanna said.

Kate was waiting for Rick to pick her up for their first date. He wasn't late, she only had got ready so fast that now had extra.

"KATE!" Johanna shouted trying to get the teenager's attention.

"Sorry mom…"

"It's okay sweetheart, just calm down!"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Don't be nervous…"

"I'm trying not to be… But it's our first date and I really don't know what to expect…"

"Kate, he's Rick… It feels like you don't know him…"

"Don't get me wrong mum, but I'm still getting used to this situation."

"Then talk to him…"

"It's not that easy you know…"

"Come on Katie, it's Rick we're talking about."

"I know…" She was going to continue talking when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"That's him…" Kate whispered. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." Johanna said. Kate stood up, grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Have fun Katie."

"Thanks mom."

She opened and there he was.

Light brown trousers, white shirt and blue cardigan; holding a rose.

She smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

_He's looking good, more than good actually._

"Hey…" He said shyly. He couldn't take his eyes of her. "You… wow… You look amazing Kate."

"You look pretty well too…" She said.

He stepped in and kissed her cheek.

"Uhmm cherries…" He said getting lost in her neck and she giggled.

"I love the dress Kate. It's perfect."

She was wearing a light brown dress, knee-length, dark brown shoes and an ochre coat, hanging on her arm.

"Thank you." She said and blushed.

"So, let's go?" He said grabbing her hand.

"Sure."

**-xxx-**

"Rick, where are we going?"

"Surprise!"

"Oh come on! You know I hate surprises!"

"You're gonna love it. Now relax."

"Fine…"

**-xxx-**

Kate had fallen asleep. Rick parked and get off the car and walked to the other side to open the passenger's door.

He grabbed Kate's hand and started drawing circles on it and caressed her face with the other hand, her soft, beautiful face.

"Kate…" He whispered.

"Kate…" He tried again and this time kissed her cheek.

She started to move and finally opened her eyes. "Hello sleeping beauty!"

"Hey… sorry I fell asleep…" She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

**-xxx-**

"Wow Rick, this place is amazing!" Kate said when they entered the restaurant.

Quiet restaurant; very Rick's style. There weren't many people, and the lights were barely on.

_Romantic. Very Romantic._

They walked to their table and Rick helped Kate with the chair.

_Such a gentleman, like always._

They looked around and saw a couple that were looking at them all smiles.

"Good evening." Rick said and the couple nodded.

"I feel like everyone's looking at us…" Kate stated.

"That's because we are the best looking couple in the restaurant…" He said and smiled at her.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed; but she knew he was right. They looked really well together.

They were a coupe now, yes, but they haven't changed; they were two best friends having the time of their lives.

The dinner went on really nice. They both had pasta; Rick spaghetti al pesto and Kate gnocchi.

They were waiting for the dessert when two milkshakes form Remy's appeared.

"Here you have." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Rick replied.

"How did you?" Kate asked grabbing the drink and taking a sip.

"I know it's your favourite so I just asked if it would be possible to have them in here and they agreed."

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Kate asked.

"I'm a writer, it's my job."

"Thank you, really."

"You are very welcome." He replied and mover his hand across the table to grab hers.

"What about your book?"

"Well, it's nearly finished, I'm just correcting it and adding lines."

"Sound great! What is it about?"

"It's a mystery book. But I won't explain you the plot, you'll have to read it."

"I love mystery books; and don't worry Rick I will read it, for sure."

**-xxx-**

It was 9pm when they left the restaurant and decided to go for a walk at Central Park.

They walked in silence for a while, rubbing shoulders.

Rick was watching her. She was different, not like always. She had a shy smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm just thinking…"

"What are you thinking, if I may ask..."

"About us…"

"Oh…"

"Don't be scared Rick…"

"Okay…" He said and intertwined his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand.

"Rick… I…" She said still walking.

"What?" He asked.

"uhmm…"

"Kate you can talk to me… You know that, right?"

"Yeah… It's just that dates are supposed to be the first step of a relationship and we aren't following the common rules…"

"That's because we aren't like other people. Kate…" He said and stopped walking.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at her.

"I don't like ordinary… I'm tired of doing always the same. You take a girl on a date and you're supposed to kiss her at the end of it… That's what everyone does and I want us to be different, special, unique… I don't want to pressure you, I know you need time and so do I, so don't be scared. You're not in this alone, I'm here."

She pulled him for a hug. "Thank you Rick." She whispered in his neck. "I like how this is going… I adore our extraordinary, unique and different relationship." She said looking straight to his eyes, those blue eyes that were shining more than ever that evening.

"So do I." He stated and kissed her forehead.

They walked for thirty more minutes until Rick decided it was time to head home. He knew he had until 12 to be with Kate, but Kate's dad would appreciate if her daughter was home earlier.

They got into the car and Rick turned the radio on and they sang all the way to Kate's house.

**-xxx-**

Rick parked outside Kate's house, and opened the passenger's door.

They were walking to the door when they heard someone calling their names.

"Hey mom, dad!" Kate said.

"Hello guys! Sorry we're interrupting but we went out for dinner too!"

"It's okay. Good evening." Rick said grabbing Kate's hand and she squeezed it, letting him know that everything was going to be good. Not that Rick was afraid of Kate's parents, actually he felt so calm around them; but the situation was different now; he was their daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello Rick." Jim and Johanna said at unison.

"How was dinner?" Johanna asked.

"Amazing. The place was super nice and the food excellent." Kate explained.

"Well Kate, I'm gonna get going… See you tomorrow?"

"Rick you don't have to…"

"Yeah Rick, you can stay. We're going to get inside and you two talk. It's early after all." Jim said.

"It's okay… I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You're extraordinary." He whispered.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I found WIFI and I'm jumping around cos I will be able to post chapters, not daily but I'll try to update twice or three a week.**_

_**HAMPTONS HERE WE COME! Let's see what happens there! xD**_

_**Thank you for reading, following and commenting; means the world to me.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated; I love knowing what you think. I also appreciate any ideas you guys have, so just let me know!**_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello there! Hope you like this chapter! I think it's sweet!**_

_**Today's update goes to Mat! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! Joyeux anniversarie! Have a good one! #muchLove **_

_**O.M.G 47 freaking days left! I'm dying here! CASTLE SEASON 5!**_

_**I previously apologize for any mistake, I had to write pretty fast as I'm kinda busy these days!**_

* * *

"_It's okay… I'll call you tomorrow."_

"_Fine." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You're extraordinary." He whispered._

* * *

Kate was having breakfast, still in pyjamas, when she heard someone knocking on the door. Her parents were out, and they had the key, so it could be anyone.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Rick! Hi!"

"Morning beautiful! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She replied and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I was having breakfast! Want a coffee?"

"Sure!"

**-xxx-**

"Ready to go to the Hamptons?" He asked as they walked outside to the garden. Rick was carrying a football ball.

He threw it to her and she passed it back, while talking.

"I can't wait! Really, Rick you had an awesome idea!"

"I know right?" He said grinning.

"Totally! I've my bag packed already!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, you're excited huh?"

"Absolutely!"

**-xxx-**

Rick was sitting on the grass and Kate had her head on his lap. They were talking about thing they could to at The Hamptons when Kate's parent's arrived.

"Hey guys!" Johanna said walking to them.

"Morning Johanna!" Rick said.

"Hello Rick! Good to see you again!"

"Hello guys!" Jim shouted from the kitchen. "Be right there!"

"No problem dad!" Kate replied.

"Want to stay for lunch?" Johanna asked Rick.

"I'd love too, but mom's at home and I don't want her to be alone on Christmas day."

"No problem Rick."

"That reminds me that I have to get going! Someone has to cook lunch…" Rick said and the two ladies laughed. "I'll call you later Kate." He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled when his lips touched her face. They were so soft and so warm.

Johanna smiled at the two of them and Kate blushed when she saw her mother staring at them.

Rick helped Kate stood up and walked with her into the house and then to the door.

"Kate I'm sorry I didn't bring your Christmas present… I will have it this afternoon."

"Rick you don't have to apologize. I'll give you mine tomorrow. Don't worry."

"I can't wait to get to the Hamptons. You're gonna love it!"

"Sure I will!"

"Until tomorrow beautiful!"

"See you tomorrow Rick."

"Bye!"

**-xxx-**

Rick picked up Kate at 8am the next morning and drove to the nearest Starbucks coffee where Javi, Lanie, Kevin and Jenny were waiting for them.

"Hey Guys!" Rick and Kate said getting off the car.

"Hello you two!" Kevin greeted them.

"Here, we got you coffee." Javi said and handed them the two drinks.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked.

"Sure, come on!" Jenny said grinning.

"The girls come with me and Rick you take the guys!" Lanie explained and looked at Kate, who looked back at Rick.

"See you later." He said and kissed her cheek.

Kate sat in the passenger's seat and Jenny at the back.

"Ready girlfriends?"

"Ready!" Both said at unison.

They turned on the music, put on their sunglasses and made their way to the Hamptons. It was freezing outside but the sun was shining.

"Soooo…" Lanie said looking at Kate. "Are you gonna explain us what's going on with writer-boy? Or I will have to ask you…?"

"What?" Kate asked, but she knew what Lanie was talking about.

"Oh come on Kate! I want to know how things are going between you two!"

"We are doing great!"

"So you two are serious now?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We haven't really talked about it, but he made himself clear when we went out for dinner two days ago!"

"He took you out on a date?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah… There's this place downtown, near the Old Haunt and it's amazing! Super romantic, it was great!"

"Woww girl, that's so nice of him."

"Yeah it was. We're just talking things slow and I'm loving it!"

"What do you mean slow?" Lanie asked not understanding her friend.

"We go out, have fun, talk, hold hands and kiss cheeks and foreheads; that's what I mean by going slow."

"Really? You haven't kissed him yet?" Lanie asked not believing what Kate was telling him.

"Nope…" She replied and remembered the kiss they shared that day at the disco.

"You kidding me right?"

"No, Lanie. I'm telling you the truth."

"Well that really is a slow going relationship."

"I think it's kinda cute." Jenny said getting into the conversation. "Don't worry Kate, it's better not to rush things."

"Thank you Jenny." She replied and the conversation ended. Jenny fell asleep and Kate just stared at the beautiful view.

Her phone suddenly buzzed; it was a text from him. She opened it and smiled.

**Are you surviving the interrogation? Rick xx**

**Haha! Yeah I think so! How are you doing? Kate. xx**

**These two are like the guys in CSI; they ask too many questions. **

**You'll survive. Need to take a nap! Ttyl **

**Sleep well. Miss you.**

She giggled and put the song back on her purse.

"So, you're giggling…"

"No I'm not…"

"Whatever…" Lanie said and saw Kate smiling. She continued driving and Kate fell asleep.

**-xxx-**

"Girlies! Wake up! We're here!" Lanie said turning on the music.

"Wooww Lanie turn the volume down." Kate said rubbing her eyes to see Rick's house in front of her.

_Wow._

It was a big, white and blue wooden house. It was like she had always imagined.

She got off the car, and so did Lanie and Jenny.

"Jeez Rick this place is amazing!" Javi said.

"Yeah bro! I think I'm not going back to the city!" Kevin added.

Rick smiled, feeling proud of his house.

"Thank you guys!" Rick said and walked to Kate. "Hello you!" He said and caressed her face.

"Wow Rick. This house is beautiful, it's very Rodgers! I like it!"

"I knew you would!" He said standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm so glad you're here!" He whispered into her ear.

"No place I'd rather be!"

They stayed there for a while until Lanie called them.

"Hey you two! Quit being cute and help!"

"Yes Capitan!" Rick joked.

**-xxx-**

At 8pm everything was set. The girls were sleeping in one big bedroom; Javi and Kevin took the next-door bedroom and Rick stayed at his, as all his stuff was already there.

They had dinner by the pool, from were they could see the sea. It wasn't that cold, but a wool jumper was needed.

When they were finished the girls did the dished and the guys removed everything from the table.

Kate had finished putting everything back to its place when she got a text.

She took her phone out of her pocket and opened it.

**I'm at the beach, by the fire. Come see me. I have something for you ;) Rick, xx.**

She smiled and excused herself. She went to the girls bedroom to get Rick's present and then made her way to the beach.

She found Rick sitting on the sand by the fire.

"Hey…" She said shyly.

"Hello…" He replied and made her sit down beside him, shoulders touching.

"Rick this is amazing, so beautiful and different from the city."

"Not as beautiful as you…" he said and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So…" He said after a few minutes of silence. "Wanna see your present?"

"Sure! But I'll give you mine first!" She said and handed him a paper bag. "Hope you like it." She said and watched him open the bag and taking the present off it. He unwrapped it and saw a blue jumper that had WRITER written on it in white letters.

She laughed at his reaction.

"Wow Kate! This is awesome! I really like it! Thank you!" He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Try it on."

He did so and it fit him perfectly. "Do I look good?"

"You look amazing!"

"This is the best Christmas present ever! I will wear it everyday from now on."

"I'm so glad you like it!"

"I love it Kate. It's perfect." He said smiling at her. "Here you have yours." He handed her a rectangular box that had a red bow on it.

She carefully opened it and saw a book.

It said _**RICHARD CASTLE, Across the world.**_

"Is this your book?" Kate said stunned.

"Yep!"

"I… wow! It sounds interesting!"

"I hope you like it."

"Am I the first to get it?"

"Well this is a copy, it's not the original. You are the only person in the planet, apart from me and my publisher, that has it."

"I… I don't know what to say! Thank you Rick."

"You're very welcome Kate. Now open it!"

She did so and found the dedication on the next page.

_To Kate. Life's better when you're around._

She lifted her head up to look at him. He was smiling and his eyes were shining.

Kate had no words; a single tear came running down her face and he quickly moved his hand to wipe it off.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me… I love it Rick, really!"

"I'm so glad you like it Kate!"

"I will read it as soon as possible and let you know what I think about it…"

"You're opinion means a lot to me."

"I know. But Why Richard Castle?"

"Castle sounds powerful, huge! I don't like people getting to know the real me. Because the real me it's only yours." He said and saw her smiling.

"I like how Rick Castle sounds but I'm glad to know that the real Rick is only mine."

They walked by the sea, hand in hand, for a while; not talking, just enjoying the silence and the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

"Wanna touch the water?" He asked.

"I'm sure it's freezing." Kate replied.

"Come on. I'm not asking you to dive in…"

"Okay…" She said and walked to the shore. "Oh… it's not that cold." She lied.

Rick walked to her and she splashed water on him.

"Oh noo! Kate Beckett you're going down!" He said and started running behind her.

He finally got her. He hugged her, making her clothes get wet too.

"Riiiickkk!" She said trying to pull him off.

He gently pulled away, with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

_Silence._

He looked at her lips and back to her eyes.

"Can I?" He said moving his face closer to hers.

"Mhm…" Was all she could say before his lips where on hers; softly and gentle.

He moved his hands to her face and caressed her cheeks.

_Feels good. Pretty good._

He was just pressing his lips on hers, not wanting to move fast; then he pulled away. He looked at her and she nodded in approval so he closed the distance again.

It started as a soft, calm kiss but when Kate moved her arms to his shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck, Rick deepened in the kiss and heard her moan.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers and stayed there for a while. He could see her smiling. He rubbed her nose with hers and whispered, "That was amazing!" She smiled again and pecked his lips.

"It was!" She said moving her hand down and intertwining her fingers with his.

Kate grabbed her present and they walked back to the house.

When they entered the place everything was quiet.

"They are probably upstairs, ready to go to bed." Rick whispered, not wanting to make too much noise. "You look tired Kate."

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Wait, I'm coming upstairs too." He said.

They walked up the stairs and when they reached Kate's room, he gently kissed her.

"Good night love."

"Love?"

"Yeah…"

"I like how it sounds…! Good night Rick! Thank you for tonight!"

"Always Kate." He pecked her lips once again and she entered the room where Lanie and Jenny were waiting for her.

"Girl! Spill!" Lanie said smiling at her.

Kate smiled and heard Rick laugh before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

_**Hello there! Long chapter! Hope you liked it!**_

_**I know it sounds weird to toalk about Christmas when it's summer(in some parts of the world, including mine) but it just goes with the story!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Girl! Spill!" Lanie said smiling at her._

_Kate smiled and heard Rick laugh before closing the bedroom door._

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Rick said entering the kitchen. He was smiling, too much; because he just had the perfect reason to be happy; he had gone to bed grinning all over last night and that was because of her.

_Kate. _

_Kate Beckett._

"Hey Rick!" Jenny said.

"Morning bro!" Kevin and Javier sad at unison while laying the table.

He walked to the living room to see if Kate was there but she wasn't.

"Hey guys! Where's Kate?"

"She's gone for a run at the beach. She will be here soon." Lanie said preparing the toasts.

"Imma go get her. Be right back." He said getting his running shoes and putting on his WRITER jumper.

He ran all the way to the beach and there she saw her. She was sitting on the sand admiring the view.

"Hey!" She said when she saw him sanding in front of her.

"Morning Kate!" He said sitting next to her. She didn't reply, she just rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just…So happy!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" She laughed when she saw his face.

"Do I have something to do with that?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" He asked.

"It's just that a handsome boy kissed me last night… you know?" she stated winking at him.

"I think I know him!"

"You do?" She asked playing with him.

"Yeah… and I think he's going to kiss you again right now!" He said leaning closer to her and capturing his lips with hers.

"Hi…" She whispered on his lips.

"Ready to go? Breakfast is prepared."

"Sure let's go." She stood up and he grabbed her hand. "I see you're wearing the jumper!"

"Sure I am! I love it. As I said yesterday is the best Christmas present ever."

"I stared reading your book yesterday…"

"You did?"

"Yes, and I love it so far. I'm still at the beginning but it's so good Rick. You're and excellent writer."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now let's get in, I'm starving." She said opening the front door and heading to the kitchen where their friends where already eating.

**-xxx-**

When they finished breakfast they went for a walk downtown, it wasn't big but there were many people around: shopping or just walking; mainly families with children running up and down the streets.

They went to the supermarket to get some food, for the upcoming barbeque in New Year's Eve, when all their parents were supposed to come as they refused to spend the night without their guys.

They still had two days to be alone in the house and they were going to make it big.

Rick had prepared a big screen to watch movies and some water games to play in the pool.

**-xxx-**

The afternoon went on pretty fast, they played water polo, girls against boy and the three ladies won, not because they were better than the guys, but because they let them win, just to see their girls happy.

"Guys, clean up well; we're going out." Rick announced getting off the swimming pool.

"Where?" Lanie asked Rick.

"I have a friend downtown that owns a music bar."

"That's great!" Kate smiled.

**-xxx-**

They drove to the bar and got in. There was music playing and some people their age sitting on the tables having a talk.

They sat down on the back booth and grabbed a beer.

Kate walked to the counter for another drink when heard someone calling her name.

"Kate?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea! Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked to the teenage girl standing in front of her. She was a friend of Kate. They had gone to the same school when Kate was living in Miami.

"Christmas vacations. I'm here with my parents actually. What about you?"

"Oh that's nice. I'm here with some friends."

"That's great." Andrea said smiling at Kate.

"Hey Kate!" Rick shouted looking for her. He finally saw her and excused himself from interrupting the conversation. Kate waved her hand to Rick and he stood up and walked to her.

"Andrea this is Rick Rodgers. Rick this is Andrea, a friend from Miami."

"Nice to meet you." Rick said shaking hands with the girl.

"Good to meet you too." She replied shyly.

"Kate the guys want to play pool. You in?" Rick asked taking a step into her.

"Sure, be right there." She said and kissed Rick's cheek.

"Okay. See you around Andrea."

"Bye!" She replied. "Oh my Kate! Tell me you're dating this guy!"

"Yeah… I am!"

"Wow girl! Hell of a boyfriend!"

"I know! I'm lucky to have him." Kate blushed. "I really have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Sure! Good to see you Kate. You look amazing!" Andrea said and hugged her.

"Thank you girl! You look good too." Kate said walking to her friends that were already preparing the pool.

**-xxx-**

They were finishing the game when Kate felt a little dizzy.

"Kate…" Rick whispered squatting in front of her.

She had her elbows on her knees and was holding her head. She didn't reply, instead she grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed it. He could tell she wasn't feeling well.

She slowly lifted her head and found Rick looking at her. She was pale and all sweaty.

"Kate… You're not feeling well, are you?"

"No…"

"Want me to take you home?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay stay here, I'm gonna get our things."

"Thank you."

"Hey guys! I'm going to take Kate home… She's not feeling well."

"Oh… Want me to come with you?" Lanie asked.

"No, it's fine. You guys have fun! Will you be able to come back Javi?"

"Sure bro! Call us if something goes wrong."

"Got it!" He said and ran to Kate.

"Hey gorgeous… Let's go." He said helping her stand up. He put her arm on his shoulder and he held her by the waist.

They arrived at Rick's car and he helped her get in.

"Everything is going to be fine love..." He said and kissed her forehead.

He felt Kate's hand on his while he drove to his house. He was scared. He didn't know what to do with someone sick; and now Kate wasn't feeling well and he was trying to find something to make her feel better.

He parked outside his house and helped Kate get in; after that he lifted her up and took her to his bedroom, where she immediately fell asleep.

Rick walked back to the kitchen where he found some Tylenol and thought that could help her, he wasn't sure though so he called Johanna.

"Hello?" Kate's mother said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Johanna it's Rick. Sorry to call you this late but Kate's sick and I don't really know what to do."

"It's okay Rick. Well first off you should know that Kate gets massive headaches constantly, normally when she goes to very noisy or really crowded places."

"That explains it… We were at a music bar."

"Okay so, there should be a red box inside her toilet bag where she keeps the pills."

"Okay hold on!" Rick said running up the stairs and into the girls bedroom. "Red box right?"

"Yes, it's quite small and has Kate Beckett written on in."

"Kay, got it."

"Get her some water and make her swallow the pill."

"Okay, I have to wake her up though…"

"It's fine Rick."

He nodded and walked to his room, where Kate was fast asleep.

"Kate… Kate!" He whispered.

"Rick?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey beautiful. Here your mom says you should get this…"

"Yeah…" She said and took the pill and the glass. "Thank you."

"It's okay. Now take some rest, I'll sleep on the couch." He said caressing her face.

He silently walked off the room. "Thank you Johanna."

"Thank YOU Rick. Thank you for helping her."

"Anytime. Just one question… You said this happens to her frequently… but I've been out with Kate sometimes and nothing has ever happened to her…"

"Well it's not something predictable… She takes pills to prevent it, so maybe she forgot to take it today…"

"Maybe. Well Johanna sorry I woke you up…" Rick apologized.

"Not a problem Rick. See you in two days!"

"See you and thanks again." He hung up and made his way back to his room to check on Kate.

He took his pyjamas from under the pillow and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

Stepping in the bedroom again, he walked to Kate and kissed her cheek.

"Good night gorgeous." He whispered.

"Rick…" She said making him turn around.

"Yes love?"

"Can you… uhm…"

"Can I what?" He said sitting next to where she was lying, still wearing the dress she put on to go out.

She didn't reply, she just moved aside trying to tell him that he could lie down next to her.

He did so and immediately hugged her.

"Thank you…" She whispered placing her hands on his that were around her waist.

"Always Kate. I just want you to get well soon. Wake me up if you don't feel well okay?"

"Mhm…"

"Night gorgeous" He said kissing her hair and falling asleep seconds later.

* * *

_**Hello guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm still on vacations and I don't have much time to write, also I had problems on how to keep going with the story, not that I don't know what to write, because I have lots of ideas for the upcoming chapters, but I wanted something interesting to happen in the Hamptons.**_

_**I apologize for any possible mistake... it's super late here and the headache is killing me! =)**_

_**See you soon in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you for following the story and commenting.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**New Year's eve. Morning.**_

The sunlight started to get through the curtains of Rick's bedroom, where he and Kate where sleeping.

She had had migraine last night and asked him to cuddle with her, which he did not argue and rapidly moved in.

Kate opened her eyes and tried to guess where she was. She sat on the bed and when she turned her head to the right she saw Rick. He looked cute, with his dark brown hair all over his face and making funny noises while breathing.

She moved closer to him and started caressing his face.

"Rick… Rick…" She whispered and stopped when he started to move.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"I'm better! Sorry for ruining our night out…" Kate apologized.

"Hey…" He said siting on the bed facing her, "You don't have to apologize Kate… I was glad I could help. Seeing you that devastated and sick killed me, I had to help you…" He explained placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Rick, really." She leaned in to kiss him. "Good morning". She whispered on his lips.

"Hello beautiful." He replied pecking her lips once more. "Breakfast?"

"Sure let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and making their way to the kitchen that was downstairs.

"What time is it? And why is everything so quiet?" Kate asked opening the fridge.

"It's 9am and our lovely friends arrived pretty late last night. I think it was 6am when I heard them walking up the stairs."

"Wow… At what time did we leave?"

"11pm!" Rick answered getting the ingredients to make pancakes.

"I'm sorry I screw up our night…"

"Kate," He said stepping closer to her, "It's grand, don't blame yourself… you were sick and don't worry because we can always go out tonight after midnight."

"Sure! That reminds me that I have to call my mom!"

"Go call her. I'll make breakfast." Rick said kissing her cheek.

Kate sat on the counter and was about to dial her mother's number when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Mom".

"Morning Katie! How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks for asking!"

"Rick really helped you last night..."

"Yeah he did, I'm glad he was around!"

"He always is Kate..."

"You're right...," she admitted.

"So, we are on our way to pic up Martha and then we'll head straight to the Hamptons!"

"That's great! Let me tell Rick that Martha is coming with you..."

"Rick! Your mom's coming with my parents" she said to him.

"Cool! Tell your parents thank you!" He responded.

Kate got her phone up to her ear again and continued talking with her mother.

"He says thank you!"

"Not a problem! Well sweetheart see you in two hours. We'll be there for lunch."

"Okay mom. See you later." She ended the call and drank the orange juice that Rick had just prepared.

**-xxx-**

After breakfast they got dressed and made their way to the city centre.

They walked hand in hand down the main street, talking about random things such as what Rick had planned for the night and the following days until they had to get back to uni. None of them wanted to come back, not yet; they were having so much fun all together, and alone.

"We can always come back on summer!" Rick said.

"Really?!" Kate nearly jumped of excitement.

"Yeah… You sure are! I come here every August and you can come up with me and mother!"

"That sounds great Rick but I don't know what my parents have planned for this summer!"

"Just please don't leave to Norway like last year… I missed you so much…"

Kate smiled. She had missed him too, more that she could have ever imagined.

"I hope to stay in this summer… But I can't promise anything, you know how much my dad loves to travel around!"

"Yeah I do!" Rick admitted and stopped in front of a bookstore. He froze. His name was written on the glass in huge green letters.

**RICHARD CASTLE's FIRST BOOK COMING OUT SOON.**

"Wow…" Rick said speechless.

Kate didn't say a word. She just stared at Rick and his awe face expression.

"Rick this is gonna be huge! People will love your book."

"I hope so! I really want this to work… I love writing and you know that… It's the only job I picture myself doing!"

"What happens when you start getting famous?"

"Uh… That won't change a thing! I already told you that the writer's Rick Castle and Rick Rodgers is who I really am, nothing is going to come between us, I promise." He said pulling Kate's hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"I don't want the fame thing to affect you Rick. I like you just as you are!"

"It won't Kate and if it does please let me know and drag me out if needed, ok?"

"Promise." She replied and leaned in to kiss him.

"You are more important than anything Kate… more than any book I could write. I want you to know that." He said placing his arm on her shoulder as they started to walk again.

She blushed and Rick smiled at her lovingly. "I know Rick, believe me, you're very important to me too." She said and then made their way back to the car in silence.

**-xxx-**

They arrived home and went for a walk to the beach.

Half an hour later they were on their way back when Rick splashed water to Kate, just like she had done two days before. He started to run when he saw Kate's 'angry' face.

"Richard Rodgers wait until I catch you!" Kate yelled running after him.

**-xxx-**

While Rick and Kate were running after each other through the beach, Martha, Jim and Johanna were just arriving at the house. They parked the car and made they way inside, leaving their bags by the stairs.

"Guys!" Martha called out. "Richard!"

"Kate!"

No answer.

Martha and Johanna made their way to the porch while Jim brought their luggage upstairs.

Johanna and Martha could see Rick running after Kate, now. They were getting closer to the house when Rick caught her and both fell on the ground.

"Got you Katherine!" He whispered and stayed there looking at her for a few seconds. He slowly stood up and helped Kate ger up. Grabbing her hand they continued their way back to the house, walking this time.

Rick stopped in front of the porch and spoke.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now… because kissing you in front of your parents will be awkward."

"We can always go to the back garden Rick."

"True… But still…" He said closing the distance between them.

It started as a sweet kiss, but moved into more passionate.

Johanna and Martha were looking at them. Kate's mom just smiled, though it felt a little weird and Martha…

Martha's jaw dropped.

"They… umm…you knew about this?" She asked Johanna.

"Yeah… You didn't?"

"Richard!" Martha yelled causing them to pull away.

"Oh damn…!" he sighed. "Hello mother!" He said from the distance.

"How come I didn't know about you and Kate?"

"You didn't tell your mother?" Kate asked Rick.

"I'm sorry mother… I wanted to but… I don't know. I was going to tell you and…"

"Don't worry kiddo! It's about time." The actress said and the couple and Johanna laughed.

"Hello Johanna!" Rick said.

"Good to see you Rick! Thanks for helping Kate last night!"

"Anytime." He said squeezing Kate's shoulder and making her giggle.

"What happened last night?" Martha asked not knowing what was going on.

"I got migraine…" Kate stated.

"Oh… You better sweetie?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Rick." She said and he blushed.

"Such a gentleman huh Richard?"

"Always mother". Rick laughed.

"I'm happy for you kiddos, really!" Martha said hugging them.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay guys! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting, it's always great to know what you think about the story and I get beyond happy when get reviews and I'm able to read and reply them, it's just so great!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello again! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Three months had passed since that first kiss in the Hamptons. They were all back to university studying hard for their final exams to be done the last week of May, but they were taking their time as it was still early April.

Rick's book made it to the NY Times best sellers and he was starting to get famous, but it didn't seem to affect him. He still went to college everyday and beside all the fancy parties and pretty girls he had met he was still head over hills in love with Kate. They were growing stronger and Kate seemed really happy about that.

She honestly didn't quite believe that Rick would have the power to stay away from the fame thing, but he kept his promise to stay with her, stay the same; to not to let it change him.

They kept their relationship in private because Rick knew Kate didn't like the press to talk about them and he didn't either. So that's why they didn't do many public appearances, and if they did they would go undercover, just 'because it's fun' quoting Rick.

Paparazzi had coughed them holding hands or getting cozy sometimes, but Rick would just deny it and problem solved.

"Kate…" Rick whispered.

They were at the library, studying, as every afternoon from Monday to Thursday.

"What?" She asked leaving the pen on the open book so that she wouldn't lose the page.

"Want to take a break? Coffee?"

"Sure!" She said and turned to Jenny that was sitting next to her. "Hey Jen, Rick and I are gonna take a break. Would you mind looking on our stuff?"

"Not a problem Kate."

"Thank you. Want anything from the coffee shop?"

"I'm great thanks!" Jenny replied and Kate and Rick stood up.

He took her hand and walk outside to the Starbucks shop around the corner.

**-xxx-**

They sat at the window booth, not realizing that it was the perfect spot for paparazzi to catch them.

"How are you doing?" Rick asked grabbing Kate's hand and caressing it.

"I'm exhausted… Studying kills me and I get to see you less…"

"I know… I miss you these days… I feel alone."

"You are not Rick, I'm here with you."

"I know… but still…" He said squeezing her hand.

"Maybe we could go to the cinema on Friday…" Kate suggested.

"I have this stupid interview on Friday…"

"Rick you're going to the Ellen Show that's not stupid!"

"I know and I'm happy I get to go… it's just that I rather spend time with you…"

"That's sweet but Rick that's part of your job, it comes with the package!"

He laughed. "I know Kate…". He said and looked at her.

They were in silence for a while, not that it was awkward, that's just the way they were, silence was as important as words.

"Forbidden Planet is on at 12am at the Angelika! I'm sure you're free at that time."

"Really?" Rick asked almost falling off the chair.

"Yeah!"

"That's it, we're going!"

They finished their coffees and walked back to the library. Before entering they sat on the stairs, outside the building. Kate was sitting between Rick's legs and leaning her head on his chest.

"I love you…" Rick said before kissing her head.

Kate didn't know what to say… it was the first time he said it and it sounded so perfect, so believable.

Kate turned her head and was now looking at him. "I know is the first time I say it… but I have loved you all my life Kate, first as a friend and now as my girlfriend." He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know what love was until I started dating you… You're the first girl I say I LOVE YOU to, and I hope you'll be the last one too."

"I love you too Rick, so much that I sometimes think I wouldn't be able to live without you…"

"You will have me around, Kate, I'll be always there, even if something happens someday, and I pray for nothing to come between us, but if it does, I will still be your best friend…"

"Thank you Rick."

"Always love." He said and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss, full of love and trust.

**-xxx-**

Rick was nervously waiting to get out of the backstage room at Ellen's. He accepted an interview with her because that would increase his popularity but he didn't quite like the idea of someone asking him lots of questions.

"So today we have a very special guest in the show. He's a nineteen years old guy who appears to be really good at writing. He has only written one book but it made it to the NY Times best sellers in less than two weeks. Please welcome Richard Castle!" Ellen explained to the crowd.

Call me maybe started to play and Rick stepped into the set.

His jaw dropped when he saw the people from the crowd, everyone calling his name and cheering for him. He waved his hand and finally meet Ellen. They shook hands and took a seat.

"So Rick… How are you doing?"

"I'm good actually! Happy to be here, thank you for inviting me!"

"We're so glad you're here too! I know it's not easy for you to come on morning shows…"

"Yeah… university has this things!" He said and everyone laughed.

"We don't know much about you Rick…"

"Well there's nothing special… I'm a 19 years old boy, I study Literature at Columbia and I appear to be a good writer." Rick explained.

"Well that's something… Tell us why you started writing…"

"Well it all started when I was 11 and my friend signed me up at the writing school contest and I won… So from there I started writing small stories and I would make my friend read them and she would say 'Wow Rick you're really good at it, you'll be a great writer someday'. I didn't quite believe her, because you know that best friends tend to say the nice things and normally avoid the bad stuff, but then she continued insisting me and here I am now! So I owe it all to her really!"

"That's a nice story... Is she the girl in the dedication?"

"Yeah that's her."

"You seem really close…"

"We are… She's everything to me…"

"That's sweet! I've also heard that Martha Rodgers is your mother…"

"She is actually, yes…" Rick said not wanting to talk much about his personal life.

"That sounds fun…"

"She's really great!"

"So your surname must be Rodgers not Castle, right?"

"Well Castle is more artistic, more poetic…" He said and the crowd screamed.

"Woww… I see the girls like you Rick…"

"Yeah well…"

"You're a charming guy after all…"

"Thank you Ellen…"

"Speaking of girls… You taken?" Ellen asked and Rick froze. Was he going to say he was? _That's the truth after all. _He thought.

"Let's just say that there's a girl…"

"Any chance she's the girl from the dedication? Ellen asked and Rick smiled, not really wanting to answer that question.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…" Rick said and Ellen laughed.

"Clever answer there! Well Rick we're running out of time. Thank you for coming, it's been a pleasure!"

"Thank you for having me!"

"Rick Castle everyone! His book is in stores now; you all should read it! It's really good…"

The camera went off and Ellen spoke only to Rick now.

"Than You Rick!"

"Thank you! It's been great, I'm a huge fan of the show and being here is like a dream!"

"That's great! Oh and I'm sorry for asking about your personal life… I saw the look on your face, you didn't seem confortable at all…"

"Well it's just that I'm getting used to this fame thing… I don't want my personal stuff to hit the front page…"

"I totally understand what you mean… and believe me it's better."

Rick smiled and suddenly his phone started to ring. "Excuse me…" He said to Ellen.

"Hey Kate… yeah you liked it? I just finished and I'm here talking to Ellen, you should come next time! Yeah… Lunch at Remy's? Okay, yeah that's great! Love you!" He ended the call.

"So Kate huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Gotta go now Rick! Hope you come back again!"

"Anytime, it's been great! You know I normally don't like interviews, but it was fun today!"

"I'm glad. Bye."

Rick nodded and walked away.

* * *

_**I'd like to know what you think about it, so a Review Maybe?! ;))**_


	13. Chapter 13

Rick was on his way to Columbia to meet Kate for dinner. He had just landed in JFK, back from his book tour in Chicago. He had been out for a week and had missed Kate too much, but work was work and he didn't want to disappoint his fans.

**-xxx-**

"Hey beautiful!" Rick said walking into Kate's classroom. "Oh sorry to interrupt..." He continued talking when he saw that Kate was talking to one of her teachers.

"Hello!" The teacher said.

"I'll wait outside...".

He walked up and down the corridor waiting for Kate to finish talking to her teacher; five minutes later she came out of the classroom smiling at him.

"Sorry you had to wait..."

"Not a problem!" He said and met her eyes. "Come here..." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I've missed you Rick!"

"Missed you too!" He said pulling away from the hug to kiss her.

"Hello!"

"Hey..." She replied shyly.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just so happy you are here!"

"Kate I know you and something is not going good, I can see it in your eyes..."

"It's just that..." She said looking at the ground.

"What?" he said softly.

"I got an scholarship..."

"That's amazing!"

"Let me finish..." she said and he nodded. "As a reward for my great results in the final exams I've got an scholarship for Trinity College, the whole summer..." She explained and looked up at Rick.

"That's awesome Kate! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you Rick but..." she said but Rick cut her off.

"Wait Trinity College is in... Du..."

"Dublin yeah..."

"Oh damn…" His face changed to proud and happy to sad in less than a second. Kate was probably heading to the other side to the Atlantic Ocean for the whole summer and that was everything but cool. "And… uhm… when are you leaving?"

"I haven't except it yet… You're the first one to know about it actually…"

"Ooookay…"

"I don't know if I'll accept it… I mean it's a great opportunity but I don't want to be far away from you…"

"Kate you can't just throw away an opportunity like this for me…"

"I don't know Rick…"

"Well I'll let you think about it… now let's go. I got us a table at Remy's!"

"We're having burgers?"

"We are!" He said and grabbed his hand.

They walked in silence to the door and head outside. The weather was nice; it was almost June and summer weather was starting to show up.

Kate let her head fall onto Rick's shoulder and he immediately kissed her hair.

"Love you Kate!" He whispered and she closed her eyes, treasuring the moment.

"I love you too." She replied squeezing his hand.

They walked all the way to Remy's talking about Rick's book tour. It was the first time he had gone out of town into a book signing and he really enjoyed it.

Kate listened to him through all the explanation. He looked happy explaining everything that had happened and how much he had missed her.

**-xxx-**

After a lovely and funny dinner at Remy's Rick drove Kate back home and stayed with her siting on the outside couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate asked siting as closer to him as she could.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow…"

"What about it?"

"I have this charity even I have to attend and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me…"

"I… uhm… Yeah sure why not!"

"Really?" Rick asked grinning like a child on Christmas day.

"Yes! I'd love to come with you… We don't have to hide anymore… Everyone seems to know we are together…"

"That's true… Awesome then!" Rick said and kissed her cheek.

"I need a dress though…"

"We're going shopping tomorrow! Don't worry I know the perfect place."

"Perfect! Well I guess I should get in now… I have to talk to my parents about the scholarship…"

"Right!" He said and both stood up. "And Kate…" He said placing his hand on her chin so that she had to look at him, "Please don't give it up for me… Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime…"

"I know…"

"We will be fine, Kate… We can make the distance relationship work, I promise you nothing will go wrong."

"I trust you Rick…"

"It's gonna be good love…" He said kissing her good night. "I'll be here at 9am, I'm taking you out for breakfast first…"

"You don't need to Rick…"

"I want to!"

"Okay…" She said smiling at him. _How could she be so lucky to have him?_

"Good night beautiful."

"Until tomorrow Rick." she said stealing a last good night kiss.

**-xxx-**

"I'm home!" Kate shouted closing the front door.

"Hey Katie! We're in the kitchen!" Jim answered.

"Hello!" She said grabbing a glass and pouring water in it.

"How was dinner?" Johanna asked.

"So much fun!" She said and remembered Rick telling her fun stories just to see her smile.

"So Rick's back in town?" Jim asked.

"Yes he is! We're actually attending a charity event tomorrow night…"

"You are?" Jim asked not thinking it was a good idea.

"Have fun Katie! He needs you there!" Johanna said before Jim could continue talking and threw him a 'stop-talking' look.

"We're also going shopping tomorrow morning… I need a dress!"

"Good idea!" Johanna said and looked at Kate; she knew her daughter and she was hiding something. "Kate… anything you want to tell us?"

"I... uhmm…"

"What is it sweetie?" Jim asked.

"I got an scholarship for the whole summer at Trinity College…"

"Wow Kate that's wonderful!" Johanna stood up to hug her little girl.

"Yeah Katie this is such an opportunity…!"

"I know and I'm happy about it, I mean it has always been my dream but…"

"It's Rick isn't it?" Johanna said pulling away from the hug to look at her.

Kate didn't reply; she just nodded.

"Katie… I know how difficult it is to say goodbye for a few months, but think about yourself for a moment! This is once in a lifetime opportunity and I honestly think you have to accept it."

"That's exactly what Rick said…" Kate said and Jim stood up and walked out the kitchen. Not because he didn't want to listen to his two favourite ladies talking, but he knew Kate needed time alone with her mother.

"He will miss you a lot and all this stuff but I'm sure he's really proud of you too!"

"He is mom, he really is… It's just that…"

"What?"

"I don't want to spend the whole summer far away from him… What if we can't deal with the distance…?"

"Kate I understand you are afraid but you don't have to. Sometimes being far away from the person you love can end badly; but it can make you realise how in love you are and how much you need that person by your side. I know Rick is famous now and I can believe you're afraid someone will try to hit on him while you are out… I can tell you that that won't happen Kate; he's head over heals in love with you, he likes and adores you and that keeps him grounded."

Kate blushed and her jaw almost dropped. "Wow mom… I trust him, is his teenage fans I don't trust…" She stopped for a few seconds and continued talking. "I have a week to think about it… Now I'm off to bed, I'm super tired! Good night mom!"

"Good night Katie!"

* * *

_**HELLO THERE! First off, sorry for the delay! Writer's BLOCK… But No worries I'm back!**_

_**Second… OMG THAT FREAKING picture! The fandom is dead! Imagine when we get the promo….. ***__**SQUEEEE**__*** **_

_**I'd like to know what you think about Kate leaving the states for the whole summer! I think it's a great idea, because it'll make the stry interesting but I wanna know what you think too, so leave a comment or DM me!**_

_**Sorry for any possible mistake... It's kinda late =)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**Anna F.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Kate blushed and her jaw almost dropped. "Wow mom… I trust him, is his teenage fans I don't trust…" She stopped for a few seconds and continued talking. "I have a week to think about it… Now I'm off to bed, I'm super tired! Good night mom!"_

_"Good night Katie!"_

* * *

"Hello Rick!"

"Morning Mr. Beckett!" He replied entering Kate's house.

It was 9 o'clock when he arrived, punctual as always.

"Rick what have I told you?"

"Morning Jim!" He said and smiled at him as an apology.

"Wanna come in? Kate is almost finished…"

"Sure…" Rick replied shyly.

He entered the house and sat on the armchair; Jim silently walked to the sofa and sat down. There was an awkward two minutes silence until Jim spoke.

"So Rick… How are things going?"

"Great, so far. I started a new book, people seem to enjoy my work…"

"And with Kate?" he cut him off.

"Oh… We're doing great Sir… better everyday…"

"I'm glad! You're good for her you know? She smiles a lot more now that she's with you."

"I'm glad…" Rick said playing with his hands. Talking with her girlfriend's father had been always awkward but he had never meet someone as protective as Jim Beckett. Not that he was against him, but he could be 'scary' sometimes.

"What do you think about the scholarship?" He asked looking straight at him.

"Well… I have to say I'm so proud of Kate, but I won't lie to you Jim, I don't want her to leave either… We have just started a relationship and I'm afraid distance could brake us… Other than that, I think she has to accept it."

"Thanks for being honest with me Rick. Kate's also scared about the being apart thing..."

"Don't worry Sir, I love her and nothing, not even distance, is going to come between us."

Jim nodded and was going to say something when he heard Kate coming down the stairs.

"Hey Rick! Sorry you had to wait." She said and he leaned in to give her a quick peck.

"No problem. I had an interesting chat with your dad…" Rick said turning her head to Jim, who winked at him.

"I see… Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's go. See you Jim."

"Bye kids. Have fun."

**-xxx-**

"So, did my dad scared you there?" Kate said opening the door of the Starbuck's coffee.

"Nope, we had a nice chat actually."

"What about?"

"You and me…"

"Oh…"

"He was just being a dad, Kate. He wanted to know what I thought about your scholarship and about us…"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that you should accept it, that we can make the long distance relationship work and that I love you."

"You told that to my dad?"

"Yeah… it's the truth after all…"

"Yeah you're right. Thank you Rick…"

"Anytime love." They ordered to cappuccinos and left the shop.

They walked through the mall looking for the perfect dress for Kate. It didn't have to be too elegant nor simple, so it was a difficult to choose.

They finally got into Zara and found the perfect dress. They went to the changing rooms and Rick waited outside for Kate to be finished.

She walked off the room Rick's jaw almost dropped.

"You're gonna catch flies Rick…"

"It's just that… wow it's perfect."

Black dress; knee length and strapless. It fitted Kate's body perfectly.

"So do you like it?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely. You look stunning."

She blushed and leaned in to kiss him.

Kate walked to the payment area, where Rick was already waiting for her.

They queued and when it was their turn Rick made a move to pay and Kate stopped him.

"Rick, don't."

"But…"

"No buts. You can't go paying everything for me…"

"But I want to…"

The shop girl couldn't help but laugh at them. "If I were you I would let him pay…"

Rick smiled at Kate and gave her a 'told you so' look, and Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's on me today…" She said to the girl and moved her hand up to Rick's mouth to stop him of talking and make her change her mind.

"Okay…" He said still having Kate's hand on his mouth, so he kissed it and Kate giggled.

She got the bag and took Rick's hand and walked outside the shop.

"I'm afraid you're gonna be the most good looking girl tonight and I don't want everyone to look at you…"

"Getting jealous there Rick…"

"Well…"

"Guys can look at me but you know I only have eyes for you, so don't worry. I'm all yours."

"I'm glad." He sighed. "No one will come over to you, because I'll be by your side all evening."

"I like that. So what is this event about?"

"It's organized by Black Pawn to raise money to build a school in Haiti."

"That's great! So there will be important people?"

"Sure. The mayor will be there and actors like George Clooney and writers like Richard Castle."

"Oh really?" Kate said rolling her eyes playing with him.

"Yes… I think we are the youngest couple attending the event…"

"That's going to be embarrassing…"

"Will not…"

"We'll see how it goes. I'm kinda nervous actually…"

"I'll by you're side, holding your hand…"

"I know Rick, it's just that I have to get used the paparazzi thing… I'm gonna freak out at first, but I know you'll be there with me."

"I'm always here babe."

"Thanks." She said and he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He felt her smile through the kiss and that made him happy, knowing that she was safe with him, that she was content. It made his heart beat faster.

_He was in love, for the first time._

**-xxx-**

Sitting in the limousine that was taking them to the event Rick could feel Kate was nervous… She wasn't speaking, she just watched through the window.

Rick slipped his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand; she understood the message and squeezed back.

"We're here". The driver said.

Rick pecked Kate's lips and get out the limo. It was full of paparazzi waiting for the celebs to hit the red carpet. He sighed, buttoned his black tux and fixed the tie finally reaching Kate's door. He slowly opened the limo door and took Kate's hand.

She was standing in front of him, looking nervous, her hand was shaking.

"I'm here, just hold my hand." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Let's do this." She said and winked at him.

When they entered the Red Carpet all the paparazzi turned to them, flashes coming from everywhere.

Rick noticed Kate was tense; she wasn't smiling much, just trying to end the carpet as soon as possible.

"Kate relax, it's actually pretty fun." He whispered into her ear and she giggled when she heard him whisper, more of a sigh than anything, "I love you."

That's when she calmed down and started to smile at the cameras and to Rick from time to time. Rick, in the other side, looked like a nine-year-old kid with his favourite Christmas present.

He carefully and slowly placed his left arm around Kate's waist and pulled her closer.

They stood in that spot for a while and the photographers were able to take all the pictures they wanted, and then they started to walk again, holding hands now. He gently rubbed her hand and she smiled.

"It wasn't that bad after all…" She said.

"It was great!"

"RICK, RICK CASTLE!" they heard an interviewer shout.

He immediately turned around and got to the middle-aged man holding a microphone.

Still holding Kate's hand, he spoke.

"Good evening Sir!" He said shaking his hand.

"Good evening Mr. Castle."

"Rick… please…"

"Rick, okay! So it's good to see you around Rick! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Enjoying the evening."

"Yeah I can see that! Who's this lady over here?"

"Oh… This is Kate!"

"Nice to meet you Kate!"

"Pleasure is mine, Sir."

"I think you are the youngest in here, for now."

"We are?"

"Yeah… I heard the Disney Channel guys are coming after dinner…"

"Oh… those guys! Well that's great!" Rick laughed.

"Have a nice night you two. You both look stunning."

"Thank you." Rick and Kate said at unison and entered the building.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I'm in the writing mood, so I'll probably write a new chapter in a few hours! =)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Have a nice night you two. You both look stunning."_

_"Thank you." Rick and Kate said at unison and entered the building._

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

Kate had finally accepted the scholarship. She was so excited to have the opportunity to fly overseas but at the same time, she didn't want to leave. Summer was supposed to be fun and workless. And especially this year was supposed to be their summer, Rick and hers.

He had had a hard time convincing Kate to leave to Dublin and make her dream come true, but what she didn't know was that Rick had a little surprise for her.

He just told her that going to Dublin would be worth it, really worth it.

**-xxx-**

"Kate, you ready?" Johanna asked entering her daughter's room.

They had packed all Kate's stuff in the car and where ready to head to the Airport.

"Yeah I'm just making sure I don't forgetting anything…" Kate said looking around.

"Okay… I'll give you a minute. We're downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks mom." Kate said; Johanna nodded and left.

She was staring at the huge picture of her and Rick hanging on the wall when her phone started ringing.

"Hey handsome!"

"Morning beautiful. How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous…"

"Don't be… everything's gonna be great!"

"Yeah I know… it's just that I haven't done this before."

"I know…"

"Rick…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you at the airport okay?"

"Sure. I'm already there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to get stuck in traffic so I left early." Rick said making Kate smile.

"See you there."

"I'm waiting for you." He said and hung up.

**-xxx-**

Kate and her parents arrived to the airport at 9am, they had enough time so they were taking things slow.

At 10am Kate had checked in and were on their way to the police control, where they found Rick.

"Hello Rick." Johanna said.

"Hey you all. Hello Kate!" He said kissing her cheek. "I'll leave you guys for a while; tell me when you're done…" He said stepping back.

"Thanks Rick." Kate said and he took a walk for a few minutes.

He walked up and down the main corridor, looking at Kate and her parents talking and exchanging hugs and smiles.

He was on phone when he felt someone squeeze his shoulder; he turned around to find Johanna and Jim Beckett.

"I call you later Paul. I've an important thing to do now." He said and hung up.

"Kate's waiting for you Rick." Johanna said.

"Thank you!"

"See you around Rick. I'll be at tomorrow's football game."

"See you there, Jim!"

"Good luck quarter back!" Jim winked at him and Rick smiled and nodded.

He walked up to Kate, who was standing at the entrance of the police control, looking beautiful as always, but today something was different; she looked happy, like an independent woman.

"Hey…" He said shyly.

"Hello… or should I say, see you soon?" Kate said in a sad tone.

"You can say that in an hour… let's go now!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to catch a plane in two hours so I will walk you to your gate first."

"Really? Where to?"

"LA! I have a meeting with a movie producer tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Yeah it is…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this…?"

"I… uhmm... wanted to surprise you!"

"Okay then. Let's go!" Kate said turning to wave goodbye to their parents who were standing on the same spot, not understanding why Rick was going to get through the police control too.

**-xxx-**

They got through the control without any problem; everything was going as planned and Kate still had an hour to kill.

"Want to grab a coffee while walking to gate 56?" She asked stopping in front a starbucks stand. "I'll go get it. You wait here."

"Okay!" He stated.

Five minutes later Kate appeared with two coffees, and handed one to Rick. "Here you go writer boy!"

"Thank you!" He said taking a sip. "I'll carry your bag. Let's get to your gate, it's getting late." He stated and placed his arm on her shoulders bringing her closer to him as they walked to Kate's boarding gate.

Ten minutes later they saw the sign GATE 56 Dublin. Rick stopped and stared at it. He didn't want to let go, he wanted her by his side, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was trying to hold back the tears.

The passengers were called to board and Kate squeezed Rick's shoulder.

"Well... I guess it's time to say goodbye…" She said not looking at him.

"I'll miss you love…" Rick said lifting her head up to meet his eyes, by placing his thumb on her chin.

"I will miss you too… See you when I get back okay?"

"Can I come visit you?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"I… uhm… Don't you think that would make it harder… you coming for a few days and then leaving…"

"Maybe… but all I know is that I wont be able to live without you three freaking months…"

"Okay then!" She said and smiled. "But let me settle down first… I will let you know okay?"

"Awesome!" He said and pecked her lips. "Call me when you arrive okay? Even if it's on my sleeping hours… I don't care."

"I will." She said and they stayed in silence for a while. Just staring at each other, his blue eyes locked with her green eyes.

"I love you Rick." She said hugging him tight.

He moved his hand up to stroke her hair and she let out a few tears.

They pulled away after two long minutes and he whipped away the tears running down her face and leaned in to kiss her; kiss her goodbye.

"I love you too, Kate." He whispered on her lips. "Now you should really go, unless you want to lose your flight…" He said and made her laugh.

"See you soon Rick!"

"See you soon love!" He said pecking her lips one more time.

She squeezed his hand and finally walked away. She handed the flight attendant her ticket and passport and finally made her way in, waving goodbye to her boyfriend for the last time.

**-xxx-**

Kate landed in Dublin eight hours later, it was 11pm, local time, and the sun was there.

She put a foot on the ground and smiled, she had finally made it. She had arrived, the flight had gone perfect and now it was time to start making her dream come true.

She turned on her phone and immediately called her parents.

"Hey mom. I just landed."

"Katie! How was the flight?" The lawyer asked.

"Everything went as planned."

"I'm glad…"

"Yeah me too. I'm on my way to the luggage claim now."

"Good. By the way Kate… Why did Rick walk in with you?" She asked curious.

"Uhmm… He had to catch a plane to LA. He has a meeting with a movie producer tomorrow …"

"Oh… I see…"

"What?"

"Well… He has the state football final tomorrow at 2pm and he agreed to meet your dad there…"

"Oh…" Kate said thinking about why had he lied to her. "So…"

"So he basically got a ticket to walk you to your gate…"

"He did…" Kate said drawing a huge smile on her face.

"That's sweet…"

"Yeah it is…" Kate said still not believing what Rick had done for her. "He's crazy…"

"And he loves you!"

"Yeah he does, and so do I. I'm gonna miss him mom…"

"I know you will sweetheart. But it will be good, you two can handle the distance."

"Yeah I think so… Well mom, I'm going to call Rick, while waiting for my bag to come out! Tell dad I say hi!"

"Okay Katie. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" She said and ended the call. Rick was totally crazy, but she liked this small, actually huge things, that he did for her, just to make her feel comfortable, secure and most of all loved.

* * *

_**Well guys, hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I have been busy this week, I will try to update more often from now on!**_

_**Have a nice week you all.**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello Guys! This first part of the chapter happens while Kate is flying. So it's 11am in NYC, and Rick had just got back home from the airport.**_

_**The other half of the chapter happens two weeks later, you will see the sign.**_

* * *

"Richard! I'm home." Martha says closing the door behind her.

No response. She walks to the living room and sees Rick, listening to music lying on the sofa, lost in thoughts.

"Oh, hey mother!" Rick said as he feels his mother sitting at the edge of the sofa.

He moves back so that the actress can sit down properly.

"Rick, what happens? You look sad…"

"Kate left this morning…"

"Oh… Well kid, it's only been an hour…"

"I know mom, but still… I'm not going to be able to live without her three freaking months!"

"You were the one saying it would be okay, and that distance…"

"I know mom…" He cut her off.

"Why don't you call Javi and go out? Have fun!"

"Yeah I could do that!"

"Come on Rick!"

**-xxx-**

_**The next day. After the football game.**_

"So…" Jim said trying to get Rick's attention.

The teenage boy was talking to the team's coach about the magnificent match they had just won.

"Jim! It's great to see you here! Enjoyed the match?" Rick asked.

"You all did a great work on the field, you were extraordinary Rick!"

"Thank you, Jim! Means a lot that you are here…"

"I never miss a match…"

"That's true! Thanks! I wish grandpa would be here too, though…"

Rick said in a sad tone. His grandpa was in the hospital, not in a very good health, he had terminal brain cancer.

"I'm sure he watched the match on TV… Like Kate did!"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she called this morning… I'm sure she'll call you later!"

"That's amazing! Well Jim, I have to go, get changed and ready for the party!"

"See you around Rick."

"Thank you Sir." He said and tried to shakes hands with her girlfriend's father, but the middle-aged man hugged him.

"I'm sure your grandpa is really proud of you Rick!"

"Yeah… He's like my father, you know… I just miss him being around…"

"I know the feeling…"

"I just don't know what I will do when he leaves forever…"

"He will still protect you from up there… People you love and care about will always be here, even if you can't see them…"

"Thank you Jim. I really have to go now."

"Anytime Rick."

**-xxx-**

People were arriving to his house for the party, everyone was invited but he felt alone, Kate wasn't there and that destroyed him. Right now he just wanted to hug her, kiss her, but most of all; be with her.

Two hours later everyone had arrived, his team buddies, friends, and people he didn't know. The back garden was crowded and music was playing loud.

He was lost in thoughts, drinking a coke when his phone started to ring.

"Hey!" He said smiling.

"Hello quarterback! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You know what?"

"What?"

"I miss you… So much… I'm thinking about flying to Dublin right now!"

"You crazy! But… I miss you too!"

"How's everything in Dublin?"

"Well… I had my first day today and it went pretty good. There's a guy from Spain and a French girl too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Great guys!"

"I'm glad Kate!"

"I hear music, where're you at?"

"Party at my house. I'm the quarterback after all…"

"Oh yeah… Be careful with the cheerleaders…"

"Kate… you don't have to worry about the cheerleaders… I've got you!"

"I know… it's just that I know what Meredith and Gina are capable of…"

"I know… I love when you get jealous…"

"I'm not jealous…"

"Yeah right…" He said laughing.

"I love you…" She stated.

"I love you too… and I miss you!"

"So do I! Gotta go now… I'm tired…"

"Good night love."

"Have a nice evening Rick."

He hung up and sighed. He already misses her, and it had only been a day.

**-xxx-**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Rick decided to go visit his grandpa, Sam; he was still in the hospital and not doing well, but as much as it hurt him see his granddad lying there, barely able to speak, he loved visiting, being around him, even if it was just to hold his hand ad tell him stories about his life; books, Kate and football matches.

Sam had been living with Martha and him for six years, before being sent to the hospital. He had been lying on that uncomfortable bed for a month now and Rick didn't like seeing him that way.

He had taught his grandson everything about football and Rick was more than thankful for that. He was like a dad to him, the one he talked to, about everything and nothing; and now he missed him.

He opened the front door and said hello to the nurse in the information desk, on his way to room 144 a doctor stopped him, his grandpa's doctor.

"Hey Rick!" Doctor Daniels said shanking hand with him.

"Good morning Dr. Daniels. How's grandpa doing?" Rick asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Anything wrong?" Rick asked worried.

"I'm sorry Rick… Sam passed away this morning…" The doctor announced, slowly, so that Rick could follow the explanation.

"That's not possible… No… NO, PLEASE…" Rick yelled breaking into tears. He leaned against the white wall and let his body, drop, until it reached the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arm around them.

The Doctor kneeled down in front of him and stocked his hair.

"I'm so sorry Rick… I did everything I could during surgery… but it wasn't enough…" Dr. Daniels explained.

"I… I didn't say goodbye… I was coming to show him my medal… and explain him everything about the epic final… and now he's… gone…" He said sobbing, trying to breath.

"Rick… He was really proud of you. I watched the game with him and he was all smiles, he said you did wonderful, and that he was so happy he had been able to teach you all those moves…" Dr. Daniels said and Rick slowly lifted up his head.

He was still crying; red eyes and his hands, and whole body were shaking.

"Rick… I know you're sad and probably hate me now… but he left happy, he loves you Rick, and will do, always. Even if he's not around."

"Thank you Dr. Daniels. Thank you for trying to save him…" Rick said attempting to stand up but failed miserably. "I just need a minute…"

"Okay Rick. I guess I'll see you at the funeral…" He said before walking away.

He stayed there, crying, still not believing his grandpa, his role model in life had died.

He was angry and mad because he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye, or a see you later up there, not even an I love you grandpa. But he was also sad because well, he had died and he wouldn't have the chance to see his smile or hug him ever again.

He finally stood up and started to wal, to the entrance, not looking at anyone. His eyes hurt; he had been crying for half an hour and he just needed a hug, somebody to help him.

Kate, he needed her.

Stepping on the street he called her, but there was no response. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but her, so he thought he would call her later.

He entered a coffee shop and got a cappuccino, he thought that might help, but it didn't.

He kept on walking for an hour and when he raised his head to look where he was he found someone familiar in front of him.

"Rick… you look awful… Are you crying?" She asked.

"Hey Kyra… Yeah… I… I can't sorry…" He said sitting on the grass, burying his head between his shoulders.

"It's about Kate?" Kyra said sitting next to him and placed her arm on his back, caressing it. Supporting him. She had been good friends with Rick for a long time and she had never seen him cry, so something really bad was happening, or had happened.

"No… Everything with Kate is going well, more than well actually…"

"Then what is it?"

"My grandpa passed away this morning and I've just found out…"

"Oh Rick… I'm sorry…" Kyra said hugging him tight.

"Thanks for being here…"

"Anytime… you know you can count on me…"

"Yeah I know… thanks Kyra…" Rick said whipping away the tears running down his face.

"Want a ride back home?" Rick asked half smiling.

"Sure, let's go!" She answered starting to walk next to him.

He suddenly stopped and sighed.

"Rick what happens?"

"I just can't believe he's gone…"

"I know it's hard…" She said and hugged him. "It's okay Rick…"

He was shocked by Kyra's reaction, but he decided to hug her back, after all, she was the only person there to help him.

**-xxx-**

He had dinner with his mom; they didn't talk about it, but Rick could see his mother was sad. Not that she had a strong relationship with her dad, but still.

They agreed to go together to the cemetery the day after and then Martha would leave to LA for work.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought about adding a little bit of angst to the story, because it was getting was to perfect, and a love story has its ups and downs, doesn't it?**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I will try to update two times a week from now on, because college is about to start and I have to get everything in order!**

**Hope you're still enjoying the story!**

* * *

It was 2pm when Rick was woken up, at the moment his phone went off. He checked the ID and saw it was Kate. He sat down on the bed and pulling both knees to his chest; and finally picked the phone up.

"Hello Beautiful!" He said trying to sound cheerful; he didn't want to scare Kate with his grandpa's dead. She had a good relationship with Sam; and Rick didn't want to make her sad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate yelled through the phone.

"Hey… Calm down Kate… What happens?"

"What happens? You are seriously asking me, what happens?" Kate yelled again.

"I just woke up honey…"

"Don't honey me, Rick… What are those pictures with Kyra, about?"

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He was out of space; he didn't know what Kate was talking about.

"Come on, Rick; don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about…"

"Kate…"

"No, Rick!" She cut her off. "The first thing I do when I get back home form Trinity is check the New York Post website… and what did I see today? Photos of you hugging Kyra and sitting rather close in Central Park…"

"Kate, it's not what you think it is…"

"The hell it is! Rick I'm off for three weeks and you're already cheating on me?" Kate yelled, nearly crying.

"I am not… Let me explain…"

"No Rick… I…"

"Kate please… It's not what you think! Let me explain what happened yesterday and then you'll understand!"

"Stop building up excuses… I'm off!" She yelled and hung up, leaving him there, jaw dropped trying not to scream out loud.

He had to check out those photos; but there was nothing to worry about, Kyra was just supporting him, but Kate was a stubborn lady and when she didn't want to listen to people she just closed the door to everyone.

Rick fell on bed again and hit the mattress "Shit, shit, shit!" He shouted.

"Richard, what happens?" Martha said opening his bedroom door.

He didn't reply, he just buried his face in the pillow.

"Richard, come on… what happens? Why are you mad and crying?"

"That was Kate, on the phone…"

"And?"

"Well after I got of the hospital yesterday I went for a walk and Kyra found me… I told her about grandpa and she comforted me, she helped me… and now there're photos of us hugging on the New York Post official website…"

"And Kate has seen them?"

"Exactly and now thinks I'm cheating on her… How can she even think that?"

"Oh God… I'm sorry Rick…" Martha said stroking his hair.

"I should call her again…"

"Give her time… Now get up and do something before the funeral…"

"Okay mom… Thanks!"

"Anytime kiddo…" She said leaving the room.

**-xxx-**

"Javi, do you have a minute?" Rick said standing outside his friend's house.

"Sure bro, come on in…" He said hugging him. "I'm sorry about your grandpa Rick… I'll be there this afternoon…"

"Thanks Javi… means a lot…" Rick said and gave him a sad smile. "But I'm not here to talk about that…"

"What's up then?" He asked offering him a coke.

Rick explained everything that had happened in the past 24 hours; walking into the hospital, spotting Kyra at the park, Kate's phone call and the photos.

"Damn bro… that doesn't sound good at all…"

"I know… She sounded so broken… and didn't let me explain the situation… How can she think I'm cheating on her?"

"I don't know Rick… You have to do something…"

"She won't pick up the phone… I've tried to skype too…"

"Why don't you surprise her?"

"What?" Rick asked not understanding his friend.

"Go to Dublin, man…"

"You sure that would work?"

"Yeah! She won't have to pick that phone then, because you'll be there!" Javi said to make Rick laugh, and he succeeded.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Okay, I'm gonna catch the plane tomorrow morning…"

"Go bro!"

"Thanks Javi!" Rick said hugging his friend tight.

"Anytime Rick. See you in a few hours." Javi said closing the front door.

**-xxx-**

It was 7pm when the funeral finished. Rick had been sitting in the front row, holding her mother's hand, trying to be brave and not to cry, but it didn't work. He broke into tears when he ended the speech, saying; _"Thank you for being my grandpa, but also the dad I never had, my role model in life. I love you."_

Now, walking outside the church, he saw his mother talking to some of her theatre friends; at the other side of the small garden, Javi and Kevin where talking to Lanie and Jenny.

When he was about to walk to his friends, he felt someone squeezing his shoulder; he slowly turned around and found Johanna and Jim Beckett.

"Hello Rick…" Johanna said.

"Hello!" He replied shyly.

"We're so sorry Rick…" Jim said squeezing the writer's shoulder again.

"Thank you for coming…"

"We thought you'd like us here…"

"Thank you… it's good to see familiar faces…"

"Rick…" Johanna said and he immediately understood what she was going to say.

"I know you've provably seen the photos…"

"That's what I wanted to talk about…" Johanna said looking at Jim, who without saying a word left the two of them alone.

"Johanna, it's not what it looks like… I spotted Kyra in the park after I left the hospital… I was broken, so she just hugged me…"

"I know Rick… Kate was so mad this morning… She thinks you're cheating on her…"

"You know I'd never do that…"

"I do… But you know Kate, she just won't listen to anyone…"

"That's why I'm flying to Dublin tomorrow!"

"You are?"

"Yes! I want things back to normal… I can't help seeing her cry and angry at me… It breaks my heart…"

"I understand…"

"But I will only go if you let me…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I just thought…"

"Go get her back Rick!"

"Thank you Johanna!" Rick chucked, feeling rather better.

He was going to fly all the way to Dublin to get things back to normal with Kate to show her that she was her only one.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Everything was going on time; he was ready. Ticket in hand he left the loft, after saying goodbye to his mother.

He took the elevator, all the way down to the ground floor where a taxi was already waiting for him.

"Good morning, Sir." The driver said to Rick.

"Good Morning. To the airport, please." Rick stated and the man nodded.

He had tried to call Kate the night before, but there hadn't been any answer. She was mad, and Rick could feel it.

**-xxx-**

In the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Kate was walking around Dublin's city centre. She had been crying all night; she couldn't believe Rick had betrayed her like that; not that there was a picture of him and Kyra kissing, just hugging, but she was so very jealous.

She had called her parents the night before. They did not tell her anything about Sam's death or Rick flying over to get her back. They just had the typical 'tell us how's everything going' conversation.

**-xxx-**

Rick sat nervous on the first class seat, waiting for the airplane to take off and get to Dublin as fast as possible. He hadn't spoke to Kate in three and the situation was killing him.

He kind of understood his girlfriend's reaction, 'I would have done the same…' he thought.

The plane finally took off and minutes later Rick was fast asleep.

* * *

He woke up three hours later feeling thirsty.

"Excuse me…" He said to the flight attendant. "Can I have a glass of water please?" He asked.

"Sure. Be right back." The young lady said.

He was looking through the window when the flight attendant handed him the crystal glass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sir."

"Rick, please." He honestly didn't like how people treated him like a grown up man, when he had a boyish face and was only 19 years old.

"You're Rick Castle, the writer, right?"

"Yeah… I'm the writer."

"Huge fan!" She almost squealed.

"Good to know." Rick said trying to avoid starting a conversation. He was just so not into it. Everything right now was Kate. She was the only thing occupying his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said and left.

_Kate._ What if she didn't want to see him? What if she wanted to break up with him? What if… That's everything that came to his brilliant mind… What ifs, and not the good ones.

He decided to calm down and put a movie on. A kid's movie; something funny and uncomplicated. Finding Nemo, that was one of his favourite movies.

After the Disney movie, he watched some episodes of Tempation Lane, which hadn't been such a great idea because it was Kate's favourite TV show…

Two hours later the plane finally landed in Dublin's International Airport.

Rick walked off the plane, straight to the police control, the baggage claim and finally took the cab that drove him to The Shelbourne; a five stars hotel located in front of Saint Stephens Green, Dublin's famous park.

It was 8.30pm when he finished unpacking and thought about going out to find Kate, but finally considered it wasn't a good idea.

He decided to go for a walk and ended having dinner at an Italian, next to the hotel.

The place was crowded; mostly people his age and late twenties.

He had already ordered when he got a phone call.

"Hello mother… Yes, I'm good, having dinner… No, I haven't seen Kate yet… Okay mom… Listen, the pizza is here, I'll call you tomorrow; don't worry I'll be fine." He said and ended the call.

**-xxx-**

Stepping outside, after eating a delicious pizza and an ice-cream, Rick asked a group of people for the better place to have a drink and they waked him to Temple Bar; a part of the city, where all the clubs where located.

He started a conversation with a redhead boy that was a year younger than him, but was also really interested in literature and books.

When they got there, they entered a bar and Rick's new friend, Patrick, bought him a Guinness.

"Why are you here Rick?" He asked.

"To get my girlfriend back…"

"She's studying here?"

"Yeah… She got a summer scholarship and is investigating in Trinity College!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Kate's a smart lady…"

"I got an scholarship too… I'm in the criminology department…"

"She's working there too…"

"Wait… Kate's your ex?"

"She's my girlfriend… We just had a little fight."

"Wow…"

"What?" Rick asked.

"She's a nice lady. She came to class two days ago, all sad and quiet, so I tried to talk to her, but I got nothing…"

"She's quite a private person…"

"Yes, she is. When are you going to see her?"

"Tomorrow I guess… I'll try to surprise her after her classes."

"Good idea, man! We finish at 8pm…"

"I'll be there." Rick said finishing his Guinness.

"I think she's coming tonight, actually…"

"Where? What?"

"We…" he said pointing as his other friends, "Are all from the criminology department… Kate was supposed to join us…"

"I have to go…" Rick said getting nervous.

"Rick, stay…"

"No, no…" He said fixing his hair and putting his jacket on he started to walk to the door.

"Walking away is not going to fix things…" Patrick stated and Rick turned around to face him.

"You are right…"

"Patrick!" Rick heard a familiar voice say.

"Damn… it's Kate…" Rick whispered to his new friend.

"Everything's going to be grand Rick… Come on!" He said squeezing Rick's arm.

He stood there, not wanting to turn around to meet Kate.

Patrick had already turned around and was walking to Kate.

"Hello you!" He said.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late…" Kate apologized.

"It's okay… I met a guy and I think you'll like him…"

"Patrick… Really? I already have a boyfriend…" She said loud enough for Rick to hear it. He smiled; he was still hers. "Even if he's miles away…" She sighed.

"Right…" Patrick stated, making Kate walk to where Rick was. "But he's perfect for you…"

"Maybe Maria is interested…" Kate said changing the subject.

"Interested in what?" Maria asked.

"On this guy Patrick has meet…"

"Oh no… thank you guys, I have a boyfriend in Spain…"

"Why does everyone have a solid relationship and I'm still single…?" Patrick asked and the two girls laughed.

"Don't worry Patrick… Love shows up, when you least expect it…" Kate said quoting Rick.

She missed him too, and even if she was angry. She hated being so far away from him.

"Wow Kate, I didn't know you were a romantic…" Maria said shooting her a look.

"That's one of Rick's quotes…" Kate said looking at the floor.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No… Well he has been calling me, but I just ignore the calls…"

"What? Why?"

"I just… I don't know… I miss him, but I'm also angry at him…" Kate explained to her friends. Maria knew everything about the photos, and Patrick was just awkwardly standing there.

"I think you should pick up next time…" Maria said and suddenly Kate's phone started ringing.

"It's him…" Kate said and started to get nervous.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: sorry for the delay!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_"I think you should pick up next time…" Maria said and suddenly Kate's phone started ringing._

_"It's him…" Kate said and started to get nervous._

* * *

Kate didn't know what to do. She wanted to pick up, she really did, because she missed talking to him; but then there was the 'I'm angry with you part' and she wanted to avoid having that kind of conversation with him through phone. That was something that needed to be talked, face-to-face.

"KATE PICK UP!" Patrick shouted.

"I… uh…" She stammered as her phone kept on ringing. "Okay…" She finally said pressing the green button.

"Kate!"

"Hello Rick…" She answered and can't help but smile.

"How are you?" He asked. He was standing outside, by the bar entrance, and he could hear the music through Kate's phone. _Irish music._

"I'm good… I'm out with some friends from college…"

"That's good. You having fun?"

"Yeah… They are great!"

"Kate… I have to talk to you… I can't live like this…"

"Neither can I…"

"I'll call you later if you are out now…"

"Rick… I just don't want to have this conversation through phone…" She said.

"How do we do it then?" He asked stepping inside the bar and immediately sees her.

Looking more beautiful than ever; wearing a green, knee length dress; a brown leather jacket and also brown boots.

"I don't know Rick…" She said as Maria squeezes her shoulder; comforting her.

Rick could see her face; she looked sad and could tell she was crying.

"Kate…" He said.

"We'll talk tomorrow…" She stated ending the call.

Rick stared at his phone; he didn't know if he should call again or walk to her; as he was barely six metres away.

"He's calling again…" Kate said holding her phone.

"I think you should pick up… He might have something important to say…" Patrick told Kate, looking at Rick.

"Okay…" Kate whispered. "Rick, what do you want?" She asked, but Rick didn't answer. Still holding his phone on his ear, he makes his way to Kate, who was looking at the ground, biting her nails.

Standing in front of her, he touched her right arm and she immediately raised her head.

"You, I want you…" He said getting lost in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it. Was this really happening...? How did he find her?

"What… Why… How…?" She stammered.

Rick winked at Patrick and mouthed 'Thank you'. The redhead boy grabbed Maria's arm and left the couple alone.

"I'll explain you everything, but not here. Let's go outside." He said gently touching her arm. He follows her, not taking his eyes of her.

_God, he had missed her._

"Talk…" Kate said standing in front of Rick.

"Let me finish… please, don't cut me off… Because this is hard to explain…"

"Okay…" Kate accepts.

"Well… Two days after the match I was on my way to the hospital… To see my granddad…" Rick said holding back the tears, "When I entered the building I found Sam's doctor and… well… he… The doctor told me that he had died…" Rick explained; a tear came running down his face.

"I…" Kate said but Rick cut her off.

"I was devastated, Kate… I cried for like an hour and when I had strength enough to stand up I left the Hospital… I called you, but didn't pick up…" He sighed and continued, "I was walking through the park when Kyra found me… She comforted me, like any other friend would have done…"

"Rick… I'm sorry… I didn't know that…" Kate said stepping into Rick.

"I needed you there… I was feeling lonely and all I could to is cry… I talked to your parents at the funeral and they agreed to let me come to visit you and here I am… Not only to apologize for the photos, but to say that I miss you Kate; I know I'm the one that said that we could make it even the miles, the air and the freaking Atlantic Ocean… But the truth is that I can't… I need you with me..." He explained and didn't even care to hold back the tears.

Still standing there, in the middle of the street not realizing it had started raining and were getting wet.

Kate finally smiled at him; she took a final step and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Rick… I didn't know Sam had died… I'm sorry I wasn't there… I feel bad now that I know what the photos where about… I'm ashamed of myself for thinking you had cheated on me…"

"Shhh… Kate…" He said pulling away to look at her. Placing his hands on her waist he smiled as he felt her caressing his hair. "It's okay… I would have done the same… That's why I'm here, to apologize and get you back… Because without you, I'm nothing… and with you I'm everything…" Rick said moving his hand up to wipe away the tears running down Kate's face, or where raindrops; because by now they were soaking wet. "I love you…" He finally said and closed the distance capturing his lips with hers, in a soft, 'I love you so much' kiss.

They slightly pulled away, noses touching. She smiles and so does him.

They were good; back together. Even the tears; happy tears, of course.

"You realize we're soaking wet right?" Kate asked laughing.

"Who cares…?" He said caressing her cheek.

"My hair does…" She replied as he leant in to peck her smiley lips.

"You always look amazing Kate…" He said and she blushed.

"You're crazy, you know..."

"Crazy about you…" He winked at her and grabbed her hang. "Let's go for a walk."

She placed her head on his shoulder and her right arm around his waist.

"Rick…" She said and he looked down at her, "I love you too… So very much…".

"I know, love… I know…" He said kissing her hair. "By the way Kate…" he said taking something off his pocket. "Here…" He whispered handing Kate a rose.

"It's beautiful, Rick… Thank you, not only for the rose; but, for everything. Because as you said, I'm nothing if you're not here, and everything when you're around…"

"Always." He said leaning to kiss her again.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I have to say I wrote this chapter while listening to Westlife; that's the reason I got all emotional and romantic.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Author's note

**Hello people!**

Do you think it's a great ending for the story? (Talking about the last chapter, where they finally were reunited), or do you think I should continue, and bring them back to the states?

I will do whatever you guys say, but you also have to know that I have started college and my free time is down hill… Meaning that I could only update on weekends…(Sorry about that)

Well, what do you think? I leave Kate and Rick in Dublin; or I bring them back to NYC and continue the story?

Thanks for reading, You are amazing!

**Anna F.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_"Rick…" She said and he looked down at her, "I love you too… So very much…"._

_"I know, love… I know…" He said kissing her hair. "By the way Kate…" he said taking something off his pocket. "Here…" He whispered handing Kate a rose._

_"It's beautiful, Rick… Thank you, not only for the rose; but, for everything. Because as you said, I'm nothing if you're not here, and everything when you're around…"_

_"Always." He said leaning to kiss her again._

* * *

A month had gone by really quickly, still in Dublin; Rick and Kate had spent an awesome month together. Rick lived in Patrick's house for a while, but had to go back to the Hotel when Patrick's brother came back from Spain.

Kate, went to college every morning and around 2pm Rick would take her out for lunch, and after that they'd spent all the afternoon together, running around the rainy Irish capital.

They also visited Cork and Belfast. Kate fell in love with both of the cities; the whole country actually. The music, gastronomy, traditions; everything had a history, a reason, and it was so different from any other place on earth.

They had grown as a couple. They learned to trust each other, to overcome fights and being able to accept that they were each other's perfect.

It was the last night in Dublin, after getting back to New York, and Patrick had a party prepared for the couple. Everyone from college was there; about 20 people.

Rick could tell that Kate was having a hard time letting go, she had never been an easy person to get to know, but these guys were something different.

Kate was open to them, she trusted them and Rick loved how that she was able to do that, because in NYC, other than her lifetime friends, she didn't have more. She had Rick, of course, and that was reason enough.

"Kate…" Rick said getting on the car after the goodbye party, "We will come back. Whenever you want." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Rick. I really don't want to lose them. Especially Patrick and Maria."

"I know, love. They are pretty amazing."

"Yeah they are." She said resting her head on Rick's shoulder.

**-xxx-**

It took them 20 minutes to get to Kate's little apartment downtown that was really close to Rick's Hotel.

Rick paid the taxi driver and they got off the car.

"Want to come up?" Kate asked.

"Well… We have to wake up really early tomorrow, so we better get some sleep…"

"You're right…" Kate lied.

"Liar…" Rick said grabbing his hand and pulling her into him. It was a chilly night and being wrapped in Rick's arms felt amazing. Kate didn't want to let go, but she really need some sleep. "You know… I could always sleep on the couch…" Rick said caressing her face.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure!" He whispered pecking her lips. "Let's go…" He grabbed her hand again and led all the way to her apartment, located near Saint Stephens Green Park, where they had spent hours reading, listening to music or just talking.

"I'm just gonna change. Be right back." Kate said walking through the living room to her bedroom.

"Okay." Rick said walking to the kitchen. It was nearly 1am and he was starving. He managed to get all the ingredients to make pancakes and started cooking.

Fifteen minutes later the pancakes where ready. Rick set two plates on the living room table and waited for Kate.

Wearing an oversized Celtics t-shirt and shorts, Kate stepped to the living room, to find Rick playing with his phone.

"You made pancakes?"

"Yeah… I'm starving."

"So am I." She said sitting next to him. Rick handed her the plate and both eat in silence. "Thanks, I really was starving." She said leaving the plate where it originally was.

"You can go to bed if you want. I'll just be here if you need anything." He said taking his cardigan off.

"I'm not that tired anymore," Kate said moving closer to him. He placed his right arm around her back, and kissed her hair. "Rick…"

"Mhm?"

"I'm gonna miss this. I just don't know how to thank you for everything you have done; me being abroad, getting to meet amazing people, you leaving New York after Sam's death, making sure I had the best summer ever…. I'm sorry for everything that happened, to think you could ever cheat on me," She said looking up to meet his eyes. "Like Tom or Will did."

"Kate, I will never hurt you. I realized that I couldn't live in New York if you weren't there and the least I wanted was to lose you."

She didn't reply; just placed her hand on his chest and slightly moved her head to softly kiss him.

They didn't sleep at all. They spent all the night cuddling on the sofa talking about random stuff, how everything will change, now that they were going back to NYC.

**-xxx-**

"Kate, Kate." Rick whispered. "We're here." He said softly touching her face.

"Hey!" She said trying to figure out where she was_. Airplane, right! _"I was out for so long…"

"Almost all the journey." Rick stated standing up to grab their cabin bags.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"A nine hours flight is boring when there's no one to talk to." She said gently touching his hand.

"Watching you sleep is so interesting. Don't worry, Kate."

"Rick, staring is creepy." She chuckled.

"I can't help it." He winked at her. "Come on, let's go home."

**-xxx-**

They got all their bags and where ready to go through the exit doors. Rick could tell Kate was nervous, so he squeezed her hand and led the way.

"Kate!" The teenage heard someone shout. There was a huge crowd waiting at the exit, and she could tell it was her mother's voice, but still couldn't see her.

_She finally did. There she was. Her mom._

They both walked to Johanna and when they were close enough Kate just jumped to her mother's arms.

"Missed you, Katie!" Her mother said pulling apart.

"I missed you too, mom!" She replied, whipping away the tears.

"Kate, I'm just gonna go…" Rick said not wanting to interrupt the Mother-daughter moment.

"Hello Rick!" Johanna smiled at him.

"Hello Johanna. Nice to see you again."

"Do you want a ride home?" The lawyer asked.

"No, it's okay. You spend sometime with Kate." Rick explained grabbing his bag.

"See you later, Rick."

"Bye, love." He said moving closer to her, to kiss Kate's cheek.

* * *

**So guys they are back home! I'd like to know if you you'd like something to happen. I'm open to all kind of ideas, just let me know; cos right now I'm kinda blocked.**

**Thank you for reading and following the story. **

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Thoughts?**

**Anna.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello there! I'm so sorry for the delay, but here you have a new chapter. Having writer's block, so if anyone has any good idea let me know.**_

_**Hope you like it, and feel free to comment it later.**_

_**Remember Patrick? The Irish guys, Rick and Kate's friend, well he's gonna briefly appear in this chapter.(Just making sure you guys remember who he is)**_

_**Enjoy it! =)**_

* * *

Kate Beckett does a last walk around the house to check if everything is locked. Her parents had left about an hour ago for a romantic weekend, and now she was more than ready for an evening with Rick.

She locks the front door steps out, where a black car is waiting for her.

Ethan, Rick's personal Chauffeur, is driving her to Rick's house for a romantic dinner, due to their eight months anniversary and she is nervous, so very nervous.

He hadn't said anything about dressing, but Kate wanted to look good, so she decided to wear a green knee-length dress she bought in Dublin; a light brown coat and matching shoes complemented her attire.

"Good Evening Miss Beckett." Ethan greets the teenage girl.

"Good evening, Ethan. How are you?" She asks.

"Good." He replies opening the door for her. "Ready to go?" He asks starting the car.

"Sure. Let's go!"

* * *

Ten minutes later she's knocking on Rick's door, trying not to look nervous.

He slowly opens the door revealing his very gorgeous girlfriend.

"You look amazing." He says taking her hand to let her in.

"Thank you." She replies as he leans in for a kiss. "Missed you."

"Me too, Kate. Me too." He whispers in her ear. "Let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Same." She admits and he takes off her jacket to hang it in the wardrobe.

"Love the dress."

"Thanks."

Rick had probably been cooking all afternoon, because really, did he want to feed the whole army?

"I didn't know what you would like to have, so I did a bit of everything."

"You could have just asked."

"I wanted to impress you." He smiles sitting in front of her.

"You succeed."

"Really?!" He grins.

"Rick, you impress me everyday."

"So do you." He winks at her, squeezing her hand.

During the dinner, Rick let's Kate talk. He loves to observe her while she's explaining something; how she moves her arms and hands; her face expressions; when she laughs because something is just so funny, or how she turns into the serious mood so easily.

They finish dinner and leave the dishes for later. So, while Kate picks up a movie, Rick takes some Oreo ice cream from the freezer.

_Her favourite ice cream._

"Got the movie?" He asks.

"Yup."

"Which one?"

"Love Actually."

"Good choice. Come here." He softly says 'patting' the couch.

"Tell me that's Oreo Ice-cream!" Kate says as she sits as closer to Rick as possible.

"Yup. I know it's your favourite."

"You're the best."

"I know!" He smiles leaning in to peck her lips "Here" he says handing her a spoon.

"Let's start the movie."

Kate falls asleep in Rick's arms, resting her head on his comfy chest, but he continues watching the movie, running his hand thought her hair and trying not to fall asleep himself.

Suddenly his phone went off and he picked it up.

"Hello." He whispers, trying not to wake Kate up.

"Rick!"

"Patrick! HI! How are you doing bro?" He askes smiling.

"I'm good. How are you doing?" He screams through the phone.

"Shh, Patrick you're gonna wake up Kate."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep."

"Oh okay… Well anyway, miss you bro! Come visit sometime!"

"I'd love too, but college is crazy and I'm working on a new book."

"Come on Rick!"

"I'd love to take Kate for her birthday, but don't tell her anything…"

"Yeah sure! Gotta go now, Rick."

"Bye man."

"Have a good night with Kate." He said ending the call.

_A good night?_

* * *

He finishes watching the movie and when he was reaching for the remote, which was on the table next to the sofa, Kate wakes up.

"Hey." He whispered, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. It's not like I planned to spend the evening sleeping."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked pecking her lips.

"Hmm… Don't stop." She begged when he felt him pulling away.

"So bossy, love it." He said on her lips, kissing her again. Starting slowly, calmed, gentle but faster going to more passionate and slowly again.

She moved onto his lap so it would be easy to kiss him; running her hand to his hair, down his neck and to the collar of his blue shirt.

Rick couldn't believe what was happening. Kate Beckett was on his lap, running her fingers along his chest?

_Wow. _

He decided to move in.

Placing his hands on Kate's tight, under the dress; he felt her shiver so he decided to move both hands up to her waist again, and she relaxed.

He didn't move his hands from there, so it was Kate's decision to make a move, and she did so.

She really didn't know how she did it, but she managed to unbutton the first and second button of his shirt.

"Kate…" Rick moaned as she finished with the small buttons of his shirt. She leaned in for another kiss, and that was everything Rick needed to know.

He moved his warm hands back to her tight and this time she didn't stop him; he searched for the hem of her green dress and started to remove it from her but had to stop when Kate shivered again.

"Kate, it's okay. We don't have to do this." He whispered searching for her eyes, but she just couldn't look at him now, so she just let her head drop on his bare chest.

"Hey, look at me." He said placing his right hand under her chin.

He slowly makes her raise her head up, to look at him, to meet his eyes with hers. "You okay?" He asks caressing her face.

"Yeah…" She says avoiding his eyes.

"Kate, we don't have to do this, you know."

"I know."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to, but I prefer you to be sure about it."

"Rick… It's just that Lanie said that…"

"Lanie? What did she say?"

"She was stunned that we haven't, you know-, yet."

"Kate I love you. I don't need to sleep with you to prove that. We can wait."

"I know. But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing…"

"No, please. Talk to me."

"I'm scared, Rick. I haven't done this before…" She admits looking straight to his eyes.

"I haven't either." He confesses.

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Oh…"

"Kate, I want you to be my first and only." He says leaning in for a kiss.

"I want you to be mine too." She whispers smiling in the kiss.

She finishes removing his shirt, which fell to the ground as he picked her up, not leaving her lips as they made their way to his bedroom.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PD: first time writing this kind of scene, feel free to comment it.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay guys, here we go new chapter! **_

_**I'm sorry I it's a little weird, but it's really difficult to write a morning after. **_

_**I also have to apologize for the late update and the length of the chapter; I do my best, but I'm happy I get some free time and I can write even if it's just a 1000 words chapter!**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sun started to get through the curtains, illuminating Rick's bedroom.

_His huge bedroom, to be exact._

He had everything he needed in there; from his note pad, to his football equipment and a wardrobe full of clothes.

But now all this stuff didn't really matter to him. All that has a special meaning is her.

Kate Beckett is fast asleep in his arms, her head on his bare chest and arms wrapped around his body.

_This is really happening. Last night wasn't a dream._

He doesn't move, he doesn't want to wake her up, as it's only 8pm. So he stares at her. How her lips slightly tremble every time she breathes out and how she heavily breathes in.

Even sleeping she looks so gorgeous.

_Perfect._

Last night; wow last night. It had been amazing. Better than expected, even if it was their first time, he had no words.

_Just wonderful._

An hour later Kate starts to move and he pretends to be asleep.

'Should be fun' He thought. So he closed his eyes.

It was Kate's time to look around, to check his room; their clothes tracing a path from the door to the bed and God knows where her underwear was.

She finally looked at him. His dark brown hair all over his forehead and a smile drawn across his pretty face.

She stared at him for a long minute, and when she was about to lay back down she saw him smile and then he laughed.

Still with his eyes closed her pushed her close to him.

"Morning." He said when he opened his eyes and found hers millimetres apart from his.

"Hello you!" She smiles leaning in to kiss him good morning.

They look at each other and smile, because words just don't come up. Truth is that his eyes have never been this blue before and he hasn't seen a smile as big and the one Kate Beckett has on her face right now.

"Slept well?" He asks.

"Yeah did." She replies, still lost in his eyes.

"Good." He says caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I could stay here all day."

"We can do that, if you want."

"You lazy little boy." She laughs caressing his face. "You know what?"

"mhm…"

"I think the three days beard looks good on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't let it grow too much."

"I won't." He says leaning in for a kiss but has to pull away when Kate's phone starts ringing. "Bad timing…" He whispers on her lips.

As much as she doesn't want to pick up the phone, she has to.

"It's my mom." Kate tells Rick.

"Go on."

"Hey mom! Yeah I'm good. Just woke up… Sure, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself; yeah I'm meeting Lanie and Jenny later today. Rick?! Hum…" She smiles at him. His face goes white for a moment; "I'm having lunch with him… Call you later, mom. Okay, bye."

"So, we're having lunch, huh?"

"We are. So time to get up writer boy!"

"Nooooo…" Rick says grabbing her hand before she has time to jump out of bed.

"You're such a baby." She says cuddling with him again.

"I love you." He says kissing her nose.

"Love you too!" She says getting lost in his eyes again.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Just sleepover at Jenny's. Girls night."

"Oh…"

"I can cancel it and stay in with you."

"No, Kate it's fine. You have fin with your girlfriends."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. We can spend the whole day together. I'm more than happy with that."

"Alright then." She says hugging him, under the sheets.

"You okay?" He breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm just thinking about last night."

"Oh…" Rick says not knowing what Kate meant with that.

_Does she regret it? Does she don't? Did they rush things?_

"What do you mean, Kate?" He asks.

"It was perfect, in everyway." Kate admitted.

"Yeah. Remarkable first time, huh?"

"Absolutely."

She makes a move to jump out of bed, but he stops her.

"Rick, I have to go to the bathroom. Let go."

"Oh, right." He says letting her go.

She swings her legs out of bed and finds his shirt by the bed table, so she puts it on.

"Kate, you trying to kill me?" He says while she does a sexy walk to the bathroom. "God, this girl!" He whispers falling onto the mattress again.

* * *

They spend the whole day out. Hanging around New York; mostly shopping.

They look happy; so very happy and don't even care if they get photographed; because yes, they relationship had gone public months ago, but really, they didn't care. Rick wasn't that famous, yet; but he was getting there. He had attended a lot of talk shows recently, and that made him gain fans and readers.

He was working on a second novel, but college was crazy, even more now that Christmas break was around the corner and so were the final exams.

"I was thinking we could have a study session with the guys next week. My mother is in LA since God knows when, and I really don't like studying alone." Rick says opening the coffee shop door for Kate.

"Yeah, that would be great. I don't study much when I'm alone, either."

"So, we tell them on Monday?"

"Yeah."

* * *

By 6pm Rick and Kate where knocking on Jenny's house.

"Hey Jen." Rick and Kate say at unison.

"Hello guys! Come on in."

"Actually, I have to go. I don't want to intrude your girly talks."

"Javi and Kevin are here too."

"I'm staying then." Rick says stepping inside, after Kate.

_**Thoughts?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_"Actually, I have to go. I don't want to intrude your girly talks."_

_"Javi and Kevin are here too."_

_"I'm staying then." Rick says stepping inside, after Kate._

* * *

Christmas is month away, twenty-five days away, to be exact. That means more work than ever. University is crazy and Rick has a book to give in, in two weeks; he's blocked and that stresses him.

Add to this stress, final exams and a literature project that seems to be the longest work he has ever done.

He needs a break.

He leaves his place, after letting her mother know where he was going to, and fifteen minutes later he's parking in front of Kate's house.

They haven't had time to be together lately, due to the exams and he misses her.

_She misses him._

He knocks on the door and patiently waits for someone to open it. He can't see Jim's car, so that means him and Johanna are probably out; Kate's alone, studying.

When the front door swings open Rick looks at his girlfriend in a 'what's going on?' look.

"Oh, hey Rick!" Kate greets him.

She's dressed in white clothes, ponytail and goggles.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asks walking inside, stealing a kiss.

"We're working on a chemistry project."

"We?"

"Yeah. Alex is my partner. Remember him?"

"Not really…" He lies. Alejandro, aka Alex, or how Rick calls him Mr Mexico, is that type of guy that charms every lady, and _great he appears to be Kate's partner._

"Kate?" A voice says from the kitchen.

"Hold on a second Rick." Kate says running back to the kitchen.

She rushes out, leaving him there; dead jealous, so he decides to follow Kate. When he reaches for the kitchen and opens the door, he's surprised to see Kate and Mr Mexico laughing out loud, he's even holding her.

"What's going on?" Rick says, loudly enough to make Kate and Alejandro pull apart and stop laughing.

"We… uh," Kate says.

"I thought I had ruined the experiment, but it actually worked. We're done!" Alejandro says grinning.

"Great!" Rick cheers sarcastically.

"Rick, it is okay if I call you later? We really have to finish the project as soon as possible." Kate tells him.

"I can wait."

"It's gonna take at least, an hour."

"I'll wait." He states and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Alejandro asks.

"Yeah. He's just stressed. It's fine."

"Oh-kay. Well, let's write the results and what about we start the criminalistics project tomorrow?"

"Eh, yeah sure."

"I have my mother's birthday party tonight, and I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I have to talk to Rick anyway."

"Would you like to come with me? To my mom's party, I mean."

"I'd love to, but…"

"It's okay Kate. I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to come, but I barely see Rick during exams and…"

"Say no more. Maybe next time?"

"Next time." She agreed.

* * *

"Well Kate, working with you is really funny. I used to be partners with Gillian last years and she's so boring."

"Thanks Alex, it's been great." Kate says walking Marcos outside, to find Rick sitting in the outside stairs. He stands up as he hears the door open.

"Rick, right?" Alex asks.

"Rick Rodgers."

"I'm Alejandro. Nice too meet you."

"Likewise," Rick says looking at the Mexican guys in a strange way. "I hear you guys are going to meet tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, we have another project to finish…" Kate explains.

"So are you two together in every class?"

"We are." Alex replies.

"I wonder why you chose Kate as your partner…" Rick says starting to show out his jealousy.

"Rick!" Kate warns him, "Enough."

"She's the best in the class. That's why." Alex states, "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night Kate." He says and then leaves without even look at Rick.

Kate turns to walk back inside, followed by Rick.

She closes the front door and shoots a look at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asks.

"Rick, that was totally unnecessary!"

_Oh God, she's mad._

"What?"

"Really Rick? Poor guy! He hasn't done anything. Everything was going okay until you came."

"Oh, so now I disturb."

"I didn't say that." Kate says trying to calm down.

"Kate, I know this guy's reputation and…"

"Rick he's just my partner!" She says marking every word.

"Oh yeah? Why was he asking you out then?"

"He was inviting me to his mother's birthday and I don't know if you heard it, but I declined."

"You don't see it do you?" He nearly yells.

"No, tell me."

"He likes you Kate. Like he likes every girl in the campus. He's a womanizer."

"You don't know him, Rick!"

"I do…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with, you? You prefer spending the afternoon paying Einsteins with Mr Mexico than going out with me."

"That's absolutely not true. We have two project to hand in next week and exams are coming up."

"I know, but you still are here with him, and not with me."

"Rick, normal people study; you may have a job, fame and money, but people study to get a future." Kate yells, "I… I didn't want to…" She tries to fix what she just said.

"Oh, so now is my problem that I'm a good writer?"

"I didn't mean that…"

"You did Kate. I could have quit university and I didn't. I'm still student because I want to keep being a normal guy; I know I have missed a lot of classes lately, but I have fans too."

"You know what? It's fine, I get it."

"You don't…"

"Rick, I'm tired; you should go."

"And now you're kicking me out?"

"Why do you always get the bad side of the story? I'm just tired, I don't really want to go out tonight."

"Great! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go home, get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow. I'm to tired to keep arguing now."

"But I want to be with you…"

"Rick, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Alex is coming over at 10."

"Perfect… he's coming back!"

"Would you just stop?" Kate finally shouts and Rick immediately stops talking. "I miss you too, Rick, don't get me wrong, but you know how important the marks are to me."

"More important than me, I see." Rick says sarcastically, looking at the floor.

"There you are again! I'm not saying you are not important, I just want this semester to go well. Why can't you understand that?"

"Kate, marks aren't everything in life… not all has to be A+, perfect people don't exist."

"They are very important to me. Thanks to them I got to go to Dublin this last summer, and if I'm lucky enough I may go back next year, I could even get a whole year scholarship."

"No, Kate. Don't leave again…"

Rick lifts his head to find Kate leaning on the doorframe. He's standing in the middle of the living room, not knowing how to read Kate's words. Was she picking studies over him?

_Was she trying to tell him something?_

* * *

_**Well folks I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I end it here, cos I don't know what to do next, but as all of you keeps saying that you want this story to keep on going, I'll have to add some drama. **_

_**But don't worry, I believe in happy endings.**_

_**Have a nice weekend.**_

_**Anna.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey there beautiful people! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Also thank you for your ideas. I'm not picking one in specific, so I'm gonna use all your great comments to keep on going with the story.**_

_**Hope you like the chapter.**_

* * *

_"No, Kate. Don't leave again…"_

_Rick lifts his head to find Kate leaning on the doorframe. He's standing in the middle of the living room, not knowing how to read Kate's words. Was she picking studies over him?_

_Was she trying to tell him something?_

* * *

"I didn't say I'm leaving…"

"But you want to… You should have told me you were planning on going back…" He says taking a step closer to her.

"I never thought it was that important."

"It is to me." He says faking a smile.

Silence invades the living room; neither of them knows what to say, how to react. They look at each other and don't even blink.

"Kate, I've taken a break to come see you; because I need you, but all you do is kick me out. I understand that marks are really important to you, but I believed I was too. I thought it would be great taking you out for dinner and maybe have a drink at the Old Haunt. Have fun; you need to get out of your house, stop worrying about the damn exams for a few hours."

"I can't…"

"I think you don't want to."

"Rick…!" She warns him.

"No, Kate just listen to me. I miss you, okay? And it kills me to see you spending time with another guy, even if you're just working. All I want is to go out, make you laugh, feel you close to me, because I can't… I'm not good at being alone."

"You're just jealous, dead jealous…"

"What?"

"You can't help watching me spending time, or being friends with a guy. I'm with you, I know, but I'm allowed to have friends too."

"What if I'm jealous? Am I not allowed? I'm your boyfriend for god's sake! I have all the right to be jealous of you being around another guy, who you think is better than me." Rick was now yelling. He is dead jealous and he knows it, but come on he has all the right to be. Kate was basically building a wall between them.

What was he supposed to do?

"Rick, don't yell to me."

"I'm not…"

"You are…" She says, "So just stop!" She says firmly, "You're being such a kid. How you treated Alex was selfish, he hasn't done anything…"

"Could you just stop talking about him? Alex this, Alex that… I'm not gonna apologize, because I haven't done anything wrong, I think… we uh-,"

"We what, Rick?"

"We should take a break, figure things out." He explains trying not to break into tears in front of her.

"No, Rick… wait!" She says reaching for his arm, as he walks out.

"Let go Kate, just let go." He firmly says, putting his jacket back on.

Without saying anymore he leaves the house, no 'goodbye' or 'see you later', he just goes, shutting the door behind him.

He rushes out, not realizing that Johanna and Jim are right there, watching him.

"Rick?" Johanna calls the teenage boy.

"Hello." He says, still not doing eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" Jim asks.

"Uh. Yeah, fine. I should go now." He says, finally looking at Kate's parents.

"Then why are you cr-" Jim starts saying but Johanna cuts him off by gently squeezing his arm.

"Goodbye." Rick says walking away.

* * *

He doesn't know what to think; what to do or where to go…

Should he go back? Or he made the right decision to ask Kate for some space?

_What was some space even supposed to mean?_

He had never, ever, yelled at anyone like he just had to Kate. Never.

_What was going on? Does he not trust her?_

He parks the car in one of the entrances of Central Park, and walks in. He has always loved this part of New York; it made him feel free, apart from society; apart from all the troubles and complications.

He zombie walks through the park for hours, not really going anywhere, just thinking.

"Dammit!" He firmly says letting himself fall onto the grass.

_What has he done? Has he just walked away from the only girl he has ever, and will ever love?_

_Dumb Rick, so dumb._

But wait, he hasn't done anything wrong. It's just Kate taking studies over him. He understood Kate's obsession of being the first in everything, but sometimes it was too much. She needed to do something different and realize that marks aren't everything in life.

Take a break? How long does a 'take a break' last? A day? Weeks? Would he be able to have Kate back soon? Would she come to him and apologize?

His thoughts are interrupted when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rick. It's David." His publisher says through the phone.

"Hey David, how is it going?"

"I'm good man. What about you?"

"I've been better..." Rick says in a sad tone, "Anyway, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were able to do a book tour next week."

"Where to?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico? really?" _What is it with Mexico? Jesus Christ!_

"Yeah. Your book has been translated to Spanish and I just got a call from the Mexican editorial saying that the book sold out, and that people keep asking to meet the author."

"I guess I could do that. I need sometime off the city."

"Awesome man! So the tour last a week and you'll be going to Mexico City, Monterrey and Guatemala."

"Perfect. When am I leaving?"

"Monday."

_Great, that's in two days._

"I accept. See you on Monday."

"At the airport at 9am."

"Got it. Bye David."

"Have a nice weekend Rick."

_Nice? Yeah, right._ Everything but nice; but maybe being away from the city and from Kate would make things go better. He would stop worrying for a while, and will give Kate time to think.

_Great timing._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: Please don't be mad at me. I know exactly how everything's going to turn out. Remember I believe in happy endings. **_

_**But, what is a love story without a little bit of drama? Nothing. Every love story needs ups and downs.**_

_**Have a nice weekend.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello guys! New chapter! **_

_**I know it's a little bit shorter that the others but exams are driving me nuts.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it.**_

**To Erin Ris and Nen! You awesome human beings!**

* * *

**[This happens right after Rick leaves Kate's house.]**

Kate can't move; she doesn't want to, to be honest.

_What just happened? _

_Rick._

_Alex._

_Herself._

_What?_

Has he just left?

Everything is such a blur right now. Kate doesn't even breath; nor hear her mom and dad opening the front door calling her name.

She just doesn't know how to react.

_Is she breathing?_

"Kate!" Johanna says walking to her. "Kate," she tries again, but her daughter is still not moving. "Kate!" Johanna says louder.

"Mom, you scared me."

"Kate, what's going on?" Johanna says making her sit down on the couch. "Jim, can you please start cooking?" The lawyer asks her husband.

"Sure. You two, uh, talk." He says disappearing into the kitchen.

"Kate, what happened? Rick was crying and he just ran away."

"I… uh…"

"Relax, we've got enough time..."

"Everything happened so fast and now Rick's gone."

"What exactly happened?"

"I was working on a chemistry project with Alex, and Rick appeared and he got all jealous… Then he said that I was taking exams to personal, that I needed to take a break, have fun… I told him I was planning to go back to Dublin and he just exploded." Kate explained sobbing.

"Maybe he's right you know? You need to get out…" Johanna explains, rubbing her hand up and down Kate' back.

"Mom! If I don't get good marks I won't be able to get a scholarship next year…"

"Kate, you have to understand that Rick had a really bad time when you left… You have to understand him. She loves you Kate…"

"I know he does, but my future is very important to me too."

"Stop worrying about the future and think about the present."

"Why do you agree with him?" Kate asks angry.

"I'm just saying that he's basically right. Kate, stop worrying about your college results and think of what you have with Rick. The guy is crazy about you; he even flew all the way to Dublin to get you back. Don't you think it's time to show him that you are into this, just as he is?"

"He said we needed to take a break, figure things out… What does that suppose to mean? If he did love me this much, he would still be here, talking things through…"

"You don't see it, do you?"

"Tell me mom, because right now, I'm lost."

"He's giving you space, so that you make the right decision. So think about it and then try to talk to him."

"Mom he is the one that took off! He's the one that has to apologize!"

"He doesn't have to apologize, but yes, think things through. Maybe spending some days apart is the right decision," Johanna says standing up, "and Kate, m_aybe this is your time to get him back_." She said waking into the kitchen were Jim was already boiling pasta.

* * *

It was Monday already; Rick was on his way to the airport when his phone went off.

_Kate._

"Hello."

"Rick!"

"Good Morning Kate! How are you?" He asks.

"I'm okay. Listen, I was wondering if we could meet for coffee after class."

"That's gonna be impossible."

"Why?"

"I, uhm… I'm on my way to the airport."

"Airport?"

"Yes. I'm off to Mexico for a week, for a book tour."

"You what?"

_Oh God, she's angry again._

"They asked me to do a book tour and I accepted."

"And you didn't even care to tell me you are leaving?"

"I'm sorry, but I just thought it would be better to give you some space."

"Space? What the hell Rick?"

"Kate, calm down. I'm just trying to help you, and also myself. I need sometime alone… and so do you, even if you don't want to accept it."

"Have fun in Mexico. Goodbye." She firmly says and hangs up.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

* * *

But maybe he's right. No, no he wasn't. What was he even thinking? He was on his way to Mexico and he didn't tell her.

_Not cool._

But then there was that conversation with her mother that just kept echoing in her head.

'_Rick had a really bad time when you left'_

That was true, so very true. Rick had needed her when Sam died, and she wasn't there.

'_She loves you Kate'_

Then why is he running away? Why is he such a coward when it comes to overcome difficult moments?

'_Kate, stop worrying about your college results and think of what you have with Rick.'_

What if her mom was right and she needed to stop worrying? _What if this? What if that?_

_Ugh, stop!_

No, no. Exams are the most important thing now. She needs to get good marks so that she would be able to fly back to Dublin, just for the summer or even the whole year.

'_The guy is crazy about you; he even flew all the way to Dublin to get you back.'_

He really did fly to Dublin to get her back, and together they spent the best summer of their lives.

_Why is this entire situation such a mess?_

He loved her even before they got together; he had been her best friend, her solid rock and a shoulder to cry on.

He had those small details that made all worth trying. How he held her tight when watching a movie; how he surprised her every morning with a cup of coffee and one of those 'I love you so much' kisses; and when they finally showed how much they loved each other, that night in Rick's house when they made love for the first time.

"Oh my god! I really screwed it." Kate whispers to herself.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I dunno what's gotten into me! Two updates, in one day? Oh MY! I should really be studying, but I couldn't help it! Hihih^^**


	27. Chapter 27

_He had those small details that made all worth trying. How he held her tight when watching a movie; how he surprised her every morning with a cup of coffee and one of those 'I love you so much' kisses; and when they finally showed how much they loved each other, that night in Rick's house when they made love for the first time._

_"Oh my god! I really screwed it." Kate whispers to herself._

* * *

Kate spends the whole day at the campus. Alex and her present the project at chemistry class and at the afternoon they meet at the biology lab to work on the other project.

But the projects and exams aren't the most important thing now. She has finally realized that everything that Rick said about being too much into projects and tests was ruining them.

_He was absolutely right_, and now it's too late. He has probably arrived to Mexico right now, and she's still in NYC.

_Alone. Without him._

She has also talked to Lanie about the whole situation and she told her to wait for Rick to come back and talk things through; but Kate could not wait a freaking week. No, she had to do something.

_What should she do?_

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Kate yells closing the door behind her.

"Hey Katie. How are you?"

"I've been better… Mom…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You were right, Rick was right."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Well, Rick's in Mexico."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah… Book tour."

"Oh…"

"I know… I was so mad at him this morning, because he didn't even take time to tell me; but then I started to think about it and he was just trying to help me."

"Like he always does…" Johanna says leaning on the table.

"He always tries to do what's best for me and what do I do? Make things even more complicated. I've screwed it mom; now he's in Mexico having the week of his life, meeting new people, fans and other girls… What if he finds someone better that me? Oh God!"

"Wooo Kate, slow down! First off, things can be fixed; second he could never find someone better than you. You just have to see how he looks at you, Rick loves you and he would never, ever cheat on you or even leave you for someone else."

"Then what should I do? I can't wait a week to talk to him."

"What did I tell you a week ago?"

"Uhm…" Kate says trying to remember everything that her mother told her.

"Go find him. Bring him back."

"Mom I just can't leave to Mexico."

"Why not?"

"It's just crazy. I have to buy a flight ticket, book a hotel and then be lucky enough to find Rick…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Mom I can't just leave…"

"Kate, listen to me." Johanna says stepping closer to her daughter, "I know you miss him and that you can't stand being mad at him, so follow your heart."

Kate stands there, looking at her mom, trying to understand her heart.

She wanted to go to Mexico and surprise Rick so badly, but what if he didn't want her there; what if he had specific plans and would not be able to spend time with her…

"Okay, I'm off to Mexico!" Kate finally states.

"Good! I'm sure you're taking the right decision Kate."

"I should call Rick's publisher, ask for the details."

"You go get everything ready." Johanna says as Kate runs out the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello." A male voice says through the phone.

"Hey David, it's Kate."

"Kate?"

"Kate Beckett, Rick's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Listen I need your help."

"Shoot."

"I need to know everything about Rick's book tour, I want to surprise him so I need to know where he will be everyday."

"That's a good idea. I'm sure he'll love it. I'm flying to Mexico City tomorrow and I appear to have an extra flight ticket so you can come with me, if you want."

"Really?" Kate asks, excitement written all over her face.

"Sure Kate. Meet you at the airport at 9am, okay?"

"Awesome… I mean, wow thank you David."

"It's a pleasure Kate. I know Rick will love the surprise."

"See you tomorrow David!"

"Bye." The publisher says and hangs up.

"MOM!" Kate shouts rushing back to the kitchen; when she arrives, her dad is also there. "Oh, hey dad!"

"Hello Katie." He says kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Mom you're not going to believe this! David, Rick's publisher is flying to Mexico City tomorrow morning and he appears to have an extra ticket. So I'm going with him."

"That's amazing, Kate. Pack a bag and I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow."

"Whoa what? Airport?"

"Kate's going to Mexico, to surprise Rick."

"Not going to happen…" Jim states.

"Why not?" Kate asks.

"Kate, Mexico is really dangerous, you can't just leave."

"Dad I'm not going alone. David's going with me and Rick will also be there."

"It's still dangerous."

"Dad, come on! I need to talk with Rick and there's no better way than surprising him. Like when he flew all the way to Dublin to fix things. Dad please..." Kate begs.

"Jim, this is really important to Kate. David is a responsible man and Rick is too. They will take good care of her." Johanna tries to convince her husband.

"Okay. But I will drive you to the airport; I have to talk to this David guy."

"Thanks dad!" Kate says hugging him.

* * *

The plane lands in Mexico City at 1pm. David and Kate step outside the plane, walk all the way to the baggage claim, where their bags arrive in perfect shape.

They get through the exit, where a car is waiting for them.

"Kate," David says as they get into the car, "I got you a room in the same hotel as Rick. I'm staying there, as well as all the staff. We're going to Rick's book signing Rick now."

"What about the bags?"

"Miguel, the driver, is going to take them to the hotel for us."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

They reach Barns and Noble at 2.30pm. There're hundreds of people outside, book in hand and impatiently waiting to meet the author.

Kate follows David in to see Rick already sitting on a wooden chair, pen in hand.

"David, I'm gonna wait outside. Don't tell anything to Rick about me being here."

"Yeah, of course. See you later."

Kate steps out to the street and walks to the end of the line; damn she had to queue but she knew it would be worth the wait.

An hour later she has only a few people in front of her. She can see him now.

He looks happy but sad at the same time. Every time he opens the book, to sign it, he reads the dedication; _To Kate. Life's better when you're around; _and that kills him, she can see it in his eyes.

Five people; only five in front of her.

"David." Rick calls his publiser.

"What's up?"

"I need a break…"

"Not now Rick," David says looking at Kate, "There aren't many people left."

"I've been here for an hour and a half now; I need a coffee."

"Only six people more, Rick; It's worth it, believe me."

"Okay. But then I want a break."

"Get it." David pats Rick's back.

_One person._

Kate is shaking right now; what is he going to say? How will he react? Will he be happy to see her? Or Angry?

"Next…" She hears Rick say.

"And who should I make it out to?" He asks in a deep voice, not doing eye contact, as Kate hands him the book.

"_Kate. You can make it out to Kate."_

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello again. Sorry for the delay, but as some of you may know I'm in the middle of Final exams and the pressure is just too much.**_

_**I also have to say this chapter is not as long as the others, but I think it's a really important part of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This chapter goes to Helen. Thank you for being so awesome, twin!**_

* * *

_What? Why is she stuck in his head? Why does he hear her voice now? Damn, he really misses her, and now someone named Kate is right in front of him, and all he can think about, is her._

His Kate. But nope, she's in NYC, probably working with _Alex-who?_

Yes, he was jealous and he really had all the right to be. Who wouldn't be?

"Stop it Rick." He murmurs to himself and he shakes his head.

He takes the book, still not capable to look up and meet this Kate person. He opens it at the dedication page and reads it all over again.

_To Kate. Life's better when you're around._

He sighs. He really wishes she was hear with him; wishes that things could be good between them, because he hates being angry and mad with people, and specially with Kate. It breaks his little charming heart.

He certainly didn't want to cause all the trouble between them but seeing Alex work with Kate hadn't been a nice experience.

In the meantime, while Rick let his thoughts run all over his head, Kate was still awkwardly standing in front of him. Waiting for him to look at her, to raise his incredibly beautiful eyes and see her. But he still wouldn't look up. He had his eyes on the book, and only the book.

She watched him write 'To Kate. You have a beautiful name. Richard Castle.'; she was about to say something to break the silence but he started to raise his head. He closed the book and handed to her, and that was the moment; the moment when their eyes met.

_Blue sea meets green forest._

Rick is at a loss for words. _Is Kate Beckett really standing in front of him? Or is he daydreaming?_

_Nope. She really is here._

He rubs his eyes one time, and another, just to make sure. Okay, yes, she's definitely here and he's just drooling in front of her. He doesn't know what to say, how to react.

Should he jump off his chair and hug her until his arms hurt? Should he reach for her hand, which is resting at the edge of the small wooden table? Should he wait for her to say something?

'What am I supposed to do, really?' He asks himself.

She stares at him and sees the doubt in his eyes; eyebrows up and a half smile on his face. He's scared because his lower lip is trembling; but then his eyes are brighter as ever, and that only happens when he's happy.

His hair is shorter; he has gone to the haircuts, three days beard, just as she likes it and wearing plaid. He looks amazing.

He finally reacts. He has to say something. "Kate, what… are you doing here?" He asks.

'_Damn Rick, damn. What is she doing here, if not to see you? Stupid. Wrong question.' _He says to himself.

"We need to talk Rick…"

"Let me finish the book signing and we can do whatever you want." He didn't want to be so fragile, and let her win. He was still mad at her but he couldn't stand it. Whenever she was around everything changed.

"Okay." She says shyly taking the book from his hands and turning her body to walk away at the moment Rick reached for her hand.

He wanted to say everything and nothing. He wanted to run away with her, but his fans were still queuing up, and he had to be there for them too.

"Wait for me." He says softly, squeezing her hand once again, before letting go.

"Always." She whispers back.

She really came to him. She was here, in Mexico City, in the same building as him. That had to mean something. But, something good, or bad?

'Oh God… What if she's here to break up with me?' he says to himself, while signing another book for the young lady standing right in front of him.

"Here Maria. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Rick." She smiles at him and he nods back saying 'next'.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he's done. He stands up from the uncomfortable wooden chair and looks around to find Kate sitting at the floor of one of the corridors, reading a book.

He thanks the whole a staff and promises to see them tomorrow, again for another book signing at the other side of the city.

When he's about to run to Kate, David comes to him.

"Good job man!"

"Thanks David."

"Rick, there's the premiere of The Impossible tonight, and you have been invited. It would be great if you could go."

"A movie premiere?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to Kate and I will tell you so."

"Oh, sure. Don't let her go Rick; she's good for you, and you're good for her."

"I don't plan to. And by the way, we're going to need two VIP passes for tonight, if we make it at the end."

"Sure, no problem. The earlier you confirm the better, though."

"I'll call you." Rick states. He shakes hands with his publisher and makes his way up to Kate. He fixes his hair, pats his clothes so that he is all set and second later he's finally standing right in front of her.

She's still sitting on the floor, so he kneels in front of her and softly whispers, "Hello you!"

"Rick!" She smiles moving her hand up, to rub his knee, "how was the signing?"

"Boring until you appeared." He admits covering her hand, on his knee.

"Rick…" She starts saying, but he cuts him off.

"Let's go outside. It's sunny and warm."

"Okay, but…"

"We will talk, Kate. I promise. You're here and that means more than you know to me."

"You came to get me back when I was in Dublin, so I thought I'd do the same." She says while he pulls her up.

They are standing so close now, but no one wants to push too far; so Rick decides to intertwine his fingers with hers and lead the way out of the bookstore.

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hello folks! Since it's 1.30 and I'm pretty much alive I decided to write a new chapter! _**

**_Hope you like it._**

* * *

Still grabbing her hand, they step into the crowded streets of Mexico City. It really is warm and sunny. Nothing like the temperature in New York City, that freezes your bones out. Nope, Mexico has the perfect temperature.

Without talking they make their way to a park. Kids are playing around the different areas, but no one is using the swings, so Rick and Kate take them.

They are in silence for a while, he slowly swings himself and Kate keeps staring at the book on her lap. _Someone has to start talking or this is going to get awkward,_ they both think. He wants to start, but he doesn't know what to say; and in the other hand, Kate is the one that has come to him; she's the one that has to start.

"Rick," she finally says, turning to face him, but he still wouldn't look up.

"Kate, why are you here?" He asks looking at the horizon.

"I told you so before." She states not wanting to admit that she's the one who has to apologize.

"I want to hear it again." He says, not turning his head to look at her; he doesn't want her to see him this hurt.

"Rick, I'm not going to fall on my knees and say I'm sorry because I don't really know what I did wrong."

"You're kidding right…" He sarcastically laughs.

"You're the one who's mad at me for choosing exams over us. But as I told you that day back at my place, that is important to me Rick, and you will have to accept it if you want to be with me." She explains.

Rick throws his head backwards; _here we go again with the damn marks thing._

"I don't care about the damn marks; all I know is that I love you and it kills me to not spend time with you because all you do, lately, is study. And I miss you, being alone is crap. I can't write or even sleep; I'm not that hungry anymore. All I'm asking is for you to be into this as much as I am because if not we'll have to…" He says and decides to stop there, he shouldn't have said that. _Oh God._

"We will have to…" She wants him to continue speaking.

"Forget it."

"Break up?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah Kate. I may sound selfish, and I would never ask you to give up on your studies, but don't you think I deserve some attention too?" He asks standing up to move in front of her. She's still sitting on the swing, trying to find an answer.

"Yes Rick you do. But look at Jenny and Ryan for example; when exams come they don't see each other much, they do it because they also believe marks are important."

"Forget about the rest of the people, Kate!" He yells, "Jenny and Kevin have been together for three years now and they know how to work as a couple. But then there's you and me. We have been dating for almost a year and we're still getting knowing each other."

"So now you're saying I don't know you…"

"That's not what I mean. Listen, we both know each other very well, that's why we were best friends before we decided to dive in; what I'm saying is that we have to learn how to work together, how to think as one."

"Rick, that's impossible; we are very different."

"They say that opposite pols attract." He gently says to steal a smile from her.

"Yeah, they say that." She says to him. Her eyes are bright now and her cheeks turning to red.

Rick decides to sit down on the swing again, and he does. Once he's settled he moves closer to her, so that he's able to grab the metal cable that holds the wooden shape, where Kate's sitting on.

"Kate… I don't want to be angry with you. It kills me."

"I will try to change Rick. I can do it."

"I don't want you to give up on your studies, but some time off would work."

"Okay. And Rick?"

"Hum…" He whispers leaning closer to her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, love." He says getting even closer to her, "Hey, we have overcome our second crisis."

"That's pretty good, isn't it?"

"Not at all." He finally closes the distance to touch her lips. Warm and soft, as always, "and Kate, I will never, ever break up with you. You are my always."

"Looks like I'm stuck with you for a while, huh?" She whispers on his lips, waiting for him to kiss her again.

"Forever, darling. Forever." He states closing the distance again to feel her lips gently press to his again. Seconds later, the kiss starts to heat up; Rick has his left hand under Kate's jumper when she realizes where they are.

"Rick, we're at a park." She murmurs when they slightly pull apart for air.

"Yeah… Maybe we should take this to my room."

"We should." She agrees pecking his lips once again, "Let's go writer boy." She stands up and grabs his hand.

They run though the entire park, hand to hand, laughing about random things that Rick explains.

He has missed her laugh. It's so beautiful and peaceful that he could hear to it forever.

* * *

"Elevator." He says, when they enter the hotel, trying to catch some breath.

As much as it hurts, they have to stay apart in the elevator because a middle-aged couple decided to join them at the last second.

_Damn._

"Which floor, Sir?" Rick asks the man.

"Fifth." The man states, nodding a thank you.

They are leaning on the door. Floor two. Rick decides to kiss Kate's cheek and intertwines his fingers with hers. "You're so beautiful." He whispers into her ear, brushing her hair apart to softly leave a kiss on her neck.

"Good afternoon." The couple standing in front of them says stepping outside, leaving the elevator all to themselves.

Kate takes a step forward, so that now is standing on the middle of the small square box, and immediately feels Rick's arms circle her waist.

_Ding._

"We're here." Kate says slightly pulling apart.

Rick grabs her hand and makes her run to his door, which isn't far away. When they arrive, she's leaning against the door, breathless.

_Too much running._

She lifts her head only to find Rick's arms at both sides of her face, pressed against the wooden door. He moves in again to passionately kissing her, as he manages to open the door. Trying not to fall they enter the room; Rick immediately pushes her against the door to start kissing her neck.

Kate can't really think straight now, but somehow manages to take his shirt off that surprisingly hits the floor as her blouse and jumper do.

"Woops…" He grins happily.

"We have always been in sync." She smiles back, now working on his pants.

He manages to lift her up, both still with their jeans on, and walk to the other side of the room, where a king size bed awaited them.

"You sure about this?" He asks.

"Let's make it unforgettable like the first time." Kate says leaning to kiss him as they enter the big room.

_Unforgettable like the first time, huh? So gonna happen._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**This goes to every single of you.**_

* * *

_Two years later._

Graduation Day. Exactly four years had passed since they started university. Four amazing years of fun, new friends, exams and projects; but also love and complications. Complications that they had learnt to overcome and others that they were still working on.

At this exact moment, thousands of students from the 2016 promotion were getting ready for one of the most important days of their life. The day when they would finally leave books and exams to walk in the real world: the adults' world.

All of them were set; waiting for every member of their family to arrive at the campus and congratulate them, even before getting their certificate.

Every student had an 'I'm freaking nervous' look all over the face, but every of them was happy though, beyond happy.

* * *

Rick was at the entrance talking to his mother. All dressed up; white shirt, dark green tie and tux. He loved dressing up, he always found the perfect excuse to put nice clothes on, and today was the perfect day, even if he had to put graduation gown on his tux. His mother was explaining something about her latest role when he saw her get out of her parents' car.

_Wow._ _How is she even real?_

And once again he had guesses the colour of his tie right. 'I'm the boss' he said to himself.

Kate was wearing a long, one-shoulder, dark green dress that matched perfectly with her skin tone; her hair half up, just as he like it.

_She had never looked more beautiful. _

Johanna and Jim stepped out of the car and helped Kate with her graduation gown that was still in the plastic they had received it in.

She looked up to meet his eyes. There he was, just as he promised he would wait for her. She smiled at him as he winked hello. That was their thing, they didn't need a 'Hello love, you look amazing', nope, their faces speak for themselves.

Martha then realized that her son wasn't paying attention to her explanation, "Rick would you just listen to me." She said annoyed.

"I'm busy right now mom." He admitted not taking his eyes off Kate.

"What's got you all..." the actress started saying but ran out of words when she saw Kate, "She looks gorgeous."

"Doesn't she always?" Rick says still not over the fact that the gorgeous lady walking up to him was his girlfriend for four years. "Hello Martha." Both, Jim and Johanna say at unison as Rick gently grabbed Kate's arm to have a minute alone with her.

"Hi." He says leaning in to briefly but firmly kiss her lips, "Kate, you look... uh... wow!" He stammers.

"You're not so bad yourself! And again you guessed right the colour of my dress. I'll start thinking that you spy me or something"

"Maybe I do." He says leaning in for another kiss, "I should greet your parents or they will think I'm rude."

"Sure. Let's go." Kate says following Rick to meet their parents.

"Good Morning Johanna, Jim. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Rick." Jim says shacking hands with him.

"Hi Rick. I see you guessed the colour right, again." Johanna says winking at the soon to be graduated writer. She had always messaged Rick telling Kate's dress colour so he could wear a tie the same tone.

"My speedy senses never fail." He says winking back as a _thank you_.

"We will go get our seats. Good luck up there and congrats again." Martha says to the young couple.

"Okay mom."

"See you later." Kate says to her parents.

The three of them walk away, leaving Kate and Rick at the entrance of the campus.

"Ready?" He asks offering her his arm.

"Only if you are too." She states taking his arm to walk in.

"Let's go then." Rick agrees.

* * *

Every faculty had their reserved seats so Rick walked Kate to her place, kissed her good luck and as much as it hurt, left to his place which wasn't far away from hers. He could see her, actually.

An hour had passed and half of the students already had their certificates. Lanie was proudly sitting, close to the stage, with her diploma in hand; also were Kevin and Javi, and Jenny. It was Kate's turn to walk to the stage, well her and the entire class; but as they did it in alphabetical order, she was standing close to the first guy.

"Katherine Beckett." Everyone heard through the speakers and then Kate appeared on the stage. She looked amazing, even with her graduation gown and hat on. Rick had a 'I'm so proud of you' smile all over his face; he cheered for her like he was the only one in the entire stadium and he didn't even thought about the fact that she might not hear him, but he didn't care. The love of his life was on that stage, receiving her final diploma and that's all that mattered right now.

Kate walked cheerfully down the stairs and made her way back to her seat; when she was close to it, she spotted Rick looking at her. He still had a huge grin on his face. She waved hello and he mouthed an 'I love you' back, only to see her shyly smile, her cheeks turning to dark red.

_Gosh he really was madly in love with her._

When all the criminology students where done, the law students walked on the stage and then, and also last, the Literature students, which included English literature and that meant Rick Rodgers.

Kate watched him happily walk on the stage, really concentrated on what he was doing. He walked all the way to the chancellor, who was also a big fan of his books, and gave him the diploma; when he finally had it, he did a little dance that made everyone laugh. As the next boy walked into the stage, Rick made his way back to his seat.

As before, he spotted Kate's face between the multitude; she mouthed an 'I love you,' and as she had done a few minutes before, he smiled and blew her a kiss.

After everyone had their diploma, the chancellor gave a really long speech followed by other important people from the university, while everyone was impatiently waiting to throw their hat to the air, and when they finally were allowed to do it the whole stadium screamed 'whoooooa' and thousands of hats were send up to the sky.

Rick was carefully looking for his, just to get it back because he had something in mind, to do with it.

He congratulated all his friends and ran to Kate who was talking to Alex.

God, how much he had hated that guy; but that wasn't going to ruin the moment, nope. He silently walked to them and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, "I think I'm going to steal her for a while, Alex."

"Sure Rick. And congrats, man." The Mexican boy extended his hand to shake Rick's. He gallantly accepted it and replied. "You too Alex. See you around."

When Alex walks away Rick pulls Kate even closer and whispers something in her ear, to end kissing her neck.

"You looked amazing up there. I can't even tell you how proud of you, I am."

"Thank you Rick. I was a little nervous actually. Walking in front of thousands of people is scary."

"It is. But I knew you'd handle yourself. Congratulations Kate, really."

"Back to you writer-boy. I'm so proud of you too. Of us and how far we've come."

"Thank you, Kate." He says leaning in to capture his lips with hers in a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispers on her lips.

She happily smiles and whispers an, "I love you more."

"What makes you think so?" He asks slightly pulling away.

"I just know." She laughs as he drops his forehead to hers.

"Kate…" He whispers after a minute of absolute silence.

"What?"

"I want you to have this." He says handing her, his graduation hat, "I want you to keep it. I want you to look at it every morning and in a few years remember how university changed us. How we learnt to be together, to overcome difficulties and more important, to love each other more and more every day."

"I… wow." Kate stammers, "Thank you Rick. But I will only accept it if you take mine as an exchange."

"That's the deal, love. That's the deal." He whispers leaning his forehead to hers again. "Kate…"

"Hum?"

"I just want you to know that if you have to leave someday, for a few months for work and stuff, I will be right here waiting for you. Because you're not getting rid of me Katherine Beckett. Not anytime soon. We will be old and grey and you'll still have to deal with me and my charming personality."

"What makes you think so?" She asks grinning.

"Because I know you love me, as much as I love you. Because when we say always we mean it and because you know you're not able to live without me." He explains to make her laugh.

"There goes your ego again." She jokes.

"I'm serious though; I will always wait for you Kate. And someday I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me and I hope... I hope you say yes."

"I would never say no to a lifetime with you, Rick."

"Always." He whispers into her ear, putting a strand of her curly hair behind it.

"_Always." _She says moving her right hand to touch his cheek; just at the same time he brings his hand up to gently caress hers.

_Rick hadn't got down on one knew, yet, but right there they promised to each other; Love, life and respect. The first step for a new future together, stronger than ever._

* * *

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Guys, I'm crying here. I can't believe this story is over. I loved writing it as much as I hope you have, reading it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMENTING, FOLLOWING BUT EVEN MORE FOR READING It. SERIOUSLY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**_

_**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Have a good one; you all deserve it for being unbelievable awesome.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Anna F.**_

_**PS: I haven't had my College graduation, yet, nor gone to one. So I just wrote whatever I pictured on my mind.**_


End file.
